My Protector
by tearsofacrescent
Summary: SessKag Kagome's mother wants her daughter to be more protected, safer and so buys a dog yet what is his secret and when is he most vulnirable.
1. A dog

Hey guys what's up. Me, I, have created another fan fic! Yay! I'm so happy! Oh and thanks for being so understanding. This is most likely Sesshoumaru Kagome but I'm not sure. It may change but of course we have to begin with the conflict of Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings.

* * *

"Okay, here we go. I can do this." A young female with long black hair and blue eyes spoke allowed. She encouraged her self to the best of her ability, causing the blue depths to swim with grey. The test in front of her that she just put her name on, Kagome Higurashi, would decide whether or not she passes high school. The miko whom traveled through time gulped as she reached her first question.

Though it was simple and easy she that somewhere in this packet was a sneaky little devil that she wouldn't be able to answer and so she would lose many points causing her to retake her last year of high school. And so Inuyasha would yell at her for another year, and so she would sit him crazily for another year and so-well you get her basic thinking now right?

The poor girl was beginning to hyper ventilate at the constant fear running through her mind. Her eyes bulged and so she almost looked psychotic as she broke her pencil and hardly noticed. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Higurashi-san, I recommend you remain after school and do the test then. I believe your illness is catching up to you." Kagome sweat dropped and yet nodded in consent. "Would you like to maybe stand out side in the fresh air?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea." The female plastered on her fake smile and disappeared from the room. The miko looked about her, viewing her entire surroundings yet not truly seeing them. Her thought's remained on the hanyou that caused her such grief, pain, anger and yet such happiness and even admiration. An admiration that one day blossomed into love. A small smile tugged her lips. Oh yes, she deeply loved him with such great passion that no other could match, she knew he loved her, yet may love Kikyo more.

The priestess that Kagome had been reincarnated from died at least two years ago and this time, unlike the last that Naraku attacked her, Kagome could not save her and try as she might not revive the miko either. Inuyasha was so distraught when her everlasting death finally came. The boy brushed it off even when any one seen him extremely upset, yet when Kagome spoke he would look away and say nothing. One day, near the ending of his suffering, he smiled at Kagome. But by the look in his amber depths, the miko knew in her heart, that he saw Kikyo. When Inuyasha tried to kiss her for the second time, again he had seen the dead priestess in her, not her. If he held her with in his arms, it was truly Kikyo that he was holding.

So in short, maybe it wasn't meant to be what she desired it to be between them which made perfect sense, right? Though she wanted this fiery passion to exist in him for her to she knew it would be nothing more than a high school girl's dream. Yet that was just a maybe, so maybes can turn into a yes. Yet then again a no is possible as well. She prayed and hoped it was a yes.

But hoping never got her Inuyasha before. Then again there was that time that he held her, but then he pushed her down the well. The miko grit her teeth in immense agitation. Why must she hope so often? Was it because she was human? And why must she love something she couldn't grasp, like wind? You can't capture wind and that's just what Inuyasha was, he was wind, and forests, and mountains and the sun. You can't take the sun either and maybe you can chip a mountain but you can't get the whole thing in once swoop. Neither can you lift an entire forest from the earth. It was like chasing the unicorn which was a fantasy, or was it real? At this point Kagome just didn't know any longer. Yet she desired, she wished that she could keep him forever, although she knew that was impossible. It was never to happen, ever. There was no sweet fairytale in this place, not for her.

She wanted the never ending happiness that those princesses receive in the children's books. Kagome smiled. "_I think every one does._" At that thought, on that moment Kagome walked through the school's doors and entered the outside. A ray of sun light cast down over her and to you and I the world seemed beautiful. Yet for Kagome it was hideous. This place was nothing compared to the feudal age which she continuously traveled to. There were no rolling hills, giant mountains, large vast forests of crystal clear streams which were not polluted by a single thing. But we didn't and don't have that luxury.

A sigh escaped her lips, which were slightly dry since she hadn't been drinking much for the past few days. Kagome's home's plumbing wasn't working and so she went back and forth to the feudal era to get water but would drink much so her family could have it. Luckily none had noticed. "Here, drink this." The miko jumped, but didn't scream as suddenly she wasn't on the side walk, she was on the roof. Inuyasha stood beside her, holding a bamboo bottle filled with water. A smile came to her lips. "_He noticed though._"

She took it gratefully and began drinking, and rather quickly. "Hey slow down, you'll get sick that way." The hanyou pulled it from her cracked lips for a moment. Yet the plea in her eyes caused him to give the blasted bottle right back. Kagome gulped the wonderful, beautiful liquid down her throat and when none was left she sighed. Inuyasha smirked as he pulled the other from his haori. "I have-Kagome!" The miko began to fall backward.

"Didn't I tell ya not to drink it so fast?" Inuyasha held her wit one arm and the bottle with the other. She then took it.

"Yes you did." As she was about to drink from it, the drink was taken from her.

"Hold on a second." He sat her down and pulled a small box from his haori. "Sango made this for you, I already ate mine." The miko smiled softly. "Now, drink the water slowly with the meal and you'll be okay."

"I will." As Kagome said this she took each from him and began to drink and eat. Her eyes bulged when she began munching. "Oh Kami this is so good." Inuyasha grinned at her oddness over the food. "Inuyasha don't you want any?"

"No, I'm fine." His stomach growled and so she giggled. He had matured so much in the past years and it was an amazing transformation.

"No you're not. Have some please. I couldn't eat it all by my self, I'm too small." Kagome gave him round puppy eyes and so he couldn't resist.

"Damn it, I hate you." Inuyasha took a smaller, cooked fish and began to eat it. Kagome rolled her eyes and also ate a fish. Every once in a while she would drink a sip of water and with out her knowledge, Inuyasha viewed all actions from the corner of his eye. "_She's different from Kikyo and that's what I like about her, I think. She's freer with me and I'm grateful but I'll never say it._"

"Inuyasha, are you thirsty?" The female turned to him, which caused a blush to rise over his features. This made the girl redden as well.

"Um no, you need it."

"I didn't ask what I needed Inuyasha."

"I know that damn it its just-just…"

"Just what Inuyasha?"

"I don't want to drink too much is all."

"Why does that matter?"

"Cause you need it and I don't want to take anything from you, only give." The boy turned immediately and didn't notice the soft smile that crossed her features. But he did see the crimson over her cheeks.

"Inuyasha I-crap!" The bell rang and so Kagome stood up. She left the water and the rest of her lunch sitting upon the ground. Yet before she left she kissed his cheek. The male gasped. "I know you made the lunch, thank you." With that she disappeared which meant that the hanyou was now alone with his thoughts and there weren't many besides "She kissed me".

A blush stained the miko's face as she jogged down the hall in slight glee. "I finally gave him a kiss." At these words realization fully struck her and so her heart soared with the eagles for a moment in this child's life. She entered the class room wit ha radiant smile. Her eyes found her teacher who smiled in return. "Are you ready for your test Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes, I think I am." The male handed the paper to Kagome and as she sat down, began writing and thinking stressing thought's did not appear at this time. Instead all seemed so easy, in reach of her nimble fingers. A sigh of happiness escaped with out her notice and even as she neared, worked, the most difficult problem anger and frustration remained far from her mind. Only sweet bliss stood there by her side and, not to her knowledge, a silver haired hanyou near the window.

Inuyasha felt giddy this day and so allowed a rare smile that only the dead priestess received. The wind blew in a furious manner causing Inuyasha to look away from Kagome. It tore against him angrily and the scent reminded him of Kikyo. A Jasmine standing up toward the rainy weather, which was Kikyo. The male looked to Kagome and then disappeared, not desiring to endanger her.

Kikyo's soul had never returned to Kagome's body once she died. This had always made the half breed nervous because though the priestess herself was no longer among the world it didn't mean her soul wasn't. This could serve to become a bad turn for him and Kagome, for if his lost love ever saw the two together she would manage to make their lives Hell. Inuyasha, never truly caring to much for himself after receiving friends, didn't give a thought about his well being. It was only Kagome's who he wanted to insure would be well.

The man knew that he was feeling the strong emotion of love toward Kagome yet he also knew he was still _in_ love with Kikyo. This would hurt the young miko if she knew that he still cared so deeply for Kikyo, but what could he do? He honestly didn't mean to but couldn't stop what he felt.

It hurt that he loved both instead of one and he desperately desired for a way to choose but one thing he did know, that he realized in many a battle where both Kikyo and Kagome were in danger. He would always protect Kikyo, rather than aid Kagome first even though the priestess was lifeless. As he would pick her up and hold her he knew this fact and also he knew how it tore Kagome apart to watch. Once she had been injured so terribly that Kagome had to be taken back to her era.

**Flash back**

Naraku whipped a tentacle from his arm quickly; allowing it to fly toward both Kagome and Kikyo, for it had split into two separate parts. Kikyo's eyes narrowed while the teenage miko's widened considerably. Time slowed for, he believed, all in the vicinity for there were people that most cared for the two. The demon exterminator Sango, monk Miroku, demon fox Shippo, fire cat Kilala and Inuyasha worried for Kagome. Yet at the same time the hanyou feared for Kikyo even more.

As he stared into blue grey depths he knew that Kagome figured out who he was going to save. Tears welled up as Inuyasha took a step past and lifted Kikyo from harms way. Inuyasha had never felt so much pain tare him apart. He would have fought the thing if it hadn't been for two factors.

One, Kikyo was almost dead from the loss of souls.

Two, he had Tetsuiga thrown by Naraku.

As the half breed slid to a stop where a soul collectors path lay and he turned to face Kagome his blood ran cold. The miko was smiling a sad, hurtful smile and as the tentacle crunched through her skin, she threw up a large amount of her blood supply she showed no other pain. Another warped arm came in her throat and through her legs for the stomach was already being destroyed by the first blow. Still she smiled and cried and stared.

The sound of Sango screaming while Kilala pulled her back missed Inuyasha ears. Miroku came beside Kagome, his arm slightly in front of her sucking in the tentacles. Blood spewed from his mouth and from weakness he staggered back. Kagura threw her wind blades puncturing his stomach and throwing him far away. Sango, as she came down to Miroku, threw her boomerang bone at Naraku only to have it destroyed. Inuyasha had been running toward his friend when Kagome finally screamed.

All eyes turned to the miko who was now standing. A light came from her body that reached upward and killed Kagura painfully. Naraku took this chance to throw the female far and fast. Kagome landed further away from Inuyasha who was running toward her. Another tentacle came down ward toward her heart and Inuyasha recalled screaming but no words came.

Dust flew suddenly, a large amount. None could see anything. Inuyasha's heart pounded quickly and hard within his chest. An eerie silence broke over all, besides the laugh of Naraku. It took eternity for the dust to fall away and as this lapse of time over took all Shippo and Sango cried. Then there was a light seen through a disappearing smoke. Two shadows showed and Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Naraku hissed a. "What?"

Sesshoumaru stood in all his glory over Kagome's body holding Tokigen before her throat which was battling a vine of sickening poisons. Kagome reached small fingers to it and the thing disappeared all the way to Naraku's neck. His eyes were wide and as he tried to escape Kikyo summoned Hell to open below him. Yet an eye escaped the torture he would have received.

The demon lord had bent to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. She smiled as he left and that's when Inuyasha noticed. The demon lord had two arms and by the looks of it a healthy instead of sickly child following him. Rin, he recalled, had came down with a terrible fever, maybe even the plague.

Miroku limped weakly to Kagome by Sango's, Shippo's and Kilala's side. The miko was choking on her own blood and slowly dieing. Inuyasha turned away back to Kikyo to find her lifeless body before him. Anger struck him and then, grief. He fell to his knees before her and screamed out. He felt tears sting his eyes momentarily before controlling their release.

"Kilala, to Inuyasha now." Kagome had managed with the last of her strength to rise onto the cats back. Sango was angry yet said nothing. The fire cat was reluctant to do as she asked but was loyal to her friend's wishes. "_I'm so sorry Inuyasha._" The miko's eyes watered up as she thought of how far into despair he must be.

The feline landed at least five feet away, not wanting to be close to the half breed at the moment. Kagome patted er and managed to crawl over to her dear friend. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry." The boy didn't say anything to her.

Kagome looked down ward. Kikyo, she had always been at the core of Inuyasha's heart, safe, while Kagome remained on the edges, tottering dangerously. It made Kagome so jealous that none could possibly believe yet what could she do. A person's heart is indeed a person's heart and it can not be controlled or tamed by force. But oh how she wanted to be with him in such a way as Kikyo was. She wanted Inuyasha to love her as much as he loved Kikyo but that was very unlikely. A sigh came from, along with a few hacks of blood. Inuyasha finally turned to her in order to asses the damage. She would die to.

And then Kagome shocked him beyond belief. She laid her hands upon Kikyo's chest and a light came forth. Yet every attempt to revive failed. Eventually the miko began to cry for she wanted Inuyasha to be as happy as possible and as she through a large shock into it that's when it happened. The miko convulsed in immense pain, shaking and spewing blood in large quantities.

"Kagome, damn it hang on." The male lifted her and ran, not to Keade's but instead, to the well. He leapt through and after many hours found himself staring into hurt blue grey eyes once again. After that evening though they remained grey for a long while until Inuyasha held her when she was fully recovered.

**End of Flash Back**

The boy stood at the well silently awaiting the miko's return. He wondered silently, would she be angry? Had he gone off to quickly? But then again she didn't expect him to wait for her did she? He sighed loudly while kicking a ball Sota left outside accidentally or something. There was just no telling what Kagome would do when she came home.

A smirk threatened to appear. It would be interesting and funny to see her reaction if she was slightly angry but if she was sad that would be another story. He didn't want her to be upset at all really but despair would destroy him entirely. Another sigh heaved from his chest. He just didn't know what to do sometimes, more so when she would smile so fake like, hiding anger, sadness or anything she didn't want him to know.

The sound of a shoji door sliding open grasped his attention easily pulling him from his thoughts. At the sight caught by his amber eye Inuyasha smiled with care. Miss Higurashi was walking toward him with a bowl of ramen in her hands. The young man walked to where she sat, urging him to come forth. It was upon a grey cement bench beside the Goshinkbu tree. "Are you waiting for Kagome Inuyasha or have you come to see me?" He chuckled at her joke before seating himself on the ground.

"Both and thanks." She smiled at him as she handed him the bowl. Her hand wandered to his ear causing him to relax a tad more than usual. When around women, Kagome's mother noted, that he cared for as friend or what other he stayed intent and protective. He was normally cautious but that didn't mean she approved. This is where she and her daughter are the same, each want the hanyou to be happy.

Inuyasha, she noticed, always ate his ramen in complete and utter bliss, though rather quickly which mustn't be healthy. The young man had to have set a record for the world when he finished in less than five seconds. "Inuyasha I need your help with something."

"Like what Ms. Higurashi?" The young woman smiled.

"Could you go get your hat and come to the animal shelter with me?"

"What's an animal shelter?"

"It's a place where when certain animals are treated badly they are taken care of." Inuyasha's face showed disdain.

"So what's so special about these animals that their taken care of?"

"Come with me and you shall soon find out." He nodded before retrieving his hat.

Oh indeed did he understand for as soon as he walked through the door he noticed cats, dogs and birds. Most likely pets cast out he reasoned. Yet why were they here? He turned to find Ms. Higurashi heading toward the dogs and gulped. He of course followed, though slowly. "Which one should I get for Kagome? I want her to be protected here and ever since she met you she's loved dogs."

"What makes you think I'd know?" The female smiled with that same smile Kagome had. She was pleading and immediately he caved. "Alright let me look at them."

There was a beautiful female Inu Shiva but he wasn't sure if she'd be good. She was a female after all and males are far better protectors. He continued walking. She should probably get a pup. The one's he noticed were too young. And then Inuyasha seen him. A large white, albino wolf and, from pictures Kagome teased him with, German shepherd came through the door. "Ms. Higurashi it's that one."

The woman smiled and walked to the male and asked. "May I buy him?"

"Well miss this one's to be put to sleep yet, since he's no danger in him, if you have the money then its fine with me."

"Good."

* * *

So how is it guys, I hope you like it. 


	2. Home

I hope you all enjoy and sorry for how long it took.

* * *

"Humph, and here I thought Inuyasha would stick around for once." Kagome had looked about for Inuyasha for a long while, expecting him to stay and was now angry. He could have at least tapped on the window or something to alert the young woman that he was going to disappear for a while but no, he had to worry her. It was the least he could do since she kissed him.

The wind blew around the girl and stole away Kagome's breath as she stood as still as a statue upon her homes walkway. That's right; she had given him a small peck on the cheek. Was that why he wasn't here at that moment? Did he not want that from her or was she being just paranoid? Maybe he wanted something more but what would that be? "_It would be Kikyo_."

Sadness filtered over Kagome. Why couldn't she just be more like the dead priestess that Inuyasha loved so much? If only she could be cold, calm and collected but she knew that wasn't her way. Kagome was a kind, loving, happy and really disoriented female who couldn't tell if the dog standing across the street was vicious or kind. She was just that way all the time and could not stop that and when she thought about this predicament long enough said why try to end her true self.

If only it were good enough for Inuyasha, then maybe she wouldn't hurt so much. A bitter, sad smile graced her pale features. Sometimes she thought of this so much that it made her sick to her stomach. Like at this moment she wanted to never move again when knowing in her heart Inuyasha would never love her the way he loved Kikyo or ever take her as his or have a family. Tears slid down her face as these small thoughts captivated and hurt her terribly, and to Kagome these thoughts were momentous.

The steps to her shrine came in view and so the miko began to climb them at a sedate pace. The setting of the deep orange, red sun came over her body, casting a beautiful glow. The miko known as Kagome seemed heavenly, angelic when filled with her despair of a hard life. For when in such a state she seemed to know so much of the world that she resided upon. This heavenly glow shattered when her attention was pulled violently because of a bush rustling beside her. The miko regarded it for a moment before continuing. As she stepped away it rustled again which sent a chill up her spine.

"Inuyasha is that you?" No words only more movement. Nervousness entered her blood, causing her body to quake in slight fear. Kagome began backing away, all the while watching the shaking shrubbery. It quivered more rapidly in a horrifying succession that caused Kagome's body to malfunction. She took another step away before falling onto the steps. Her face paled as her blue eyes caught sight of two brown ones. "Inuyasha please help me." Her breath came in a whisper just as the wretched beast came forth.

A hairy brown squirrel stood starring into her depths with profound interest and for a moment she was so angry at the meager beast that she felt like snapping its neck. Then she laughed in hysteria causing the mammal to run away from her. At this moment the half breed came down to his dear friend in a single bound. "Kagome are you alright?" The boy was confused, for at one moment he sensed fear and yet now she cackled like a fool.

"I feel so stupid, so simple minded because I almost wet myself thanks to a stupid squirrel." Tears stung her eyes because of how hard she laughed. The miko almost couldn't breath and her ribs began to hurt. She almost thought that she was going to die of laughter until something odd caught her attention. Sitting beside her was not only Inuyasha but also a large white dog. Her eyes fell upon him and in a moment, the sun kissed orbs told her that he was a young pup. Excitement and confusion stormed through them.

"What-who?" Kagome noticed that she was suddenly so disoriented and felt so very strange. Maybe it was do to the stress, fright and shock finally taking their toll.

"Kagome sweetie, Inuyasha helped me choose a dog at the animal shelter today so that you would be safer." The kind voice that only a loving mother could posses floated over the air and entered the miko's ears. Her words were not lost; Inuyasha had helped so she would be safe.

Kagome turned toward him and he was looking the other way. "Thank you Inuyasha." The male nodded his head but remained in almost absolute silence. Her blue eyes fell upon the dog beside her who seemed so unlike a dog, especially to her miko energy. Kagome was picking up something different, like demonic blood but it couldn't be because Inuyasha would have noticed right? Then again he hadn't sensed some things before when ever it was near the new moon. Tonight was a night before his transformation.

The miko looked next to her and wondered if that's why he was acting so strange lately, like for the past two days. He had been secluding himself but she wouldn't dare ask, that was his business not her own. If it got to serious though she would probe his brain to find something, anything. Maybe that's why he got the dog, because he felt weak. Once again this was something she didn't intend on questioning him about.

If she did she feared he would be angry with her. No one enjoys it when Inuyasha's angry. Not even Inuyasha. "So what's his name?" Kagome tried to make conversation but only her mother answered.

"He doesn't have one. Why don't you name him?"

Kagome smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me." The poor animal gave her a look that said shoot me. The miko wanted to laugh but didn't. She instead focused her mind on the task of naming him. He was large, seemed emotional unlike other boring dogs, white with a pink nose and under paws and had amber eyes. He resembled a wolf yet not entirely.

"Hurry it up damn it." Inuyasha's voice held annoyance and hostility. Kagome didn't say anything but a grin plastered over her face.

The dog's eyes, when it had heard Inuyasha's harshness, became emotionless and looked dull yet vivid. This reminded her of Sesshoumaru for an odd reason and to give him and Inuyasha a little back she said his name would be. "Inuru, that's his name."

The dog gave her a look that said she was insane while Inuyasha said. "What the Hell does that mean?" He had a bad feeling.

"Well when you got a little nasty he glared like your brother Sesshoumaru." The dog perked up. "I think he'll have spirit like you so I combined the names." Inuyasha's anger billowed into a frustrated growl as he stood.

"I'm going back to the feudal era and don't you dare follow for a long, long time ya got that!"

"Well when am I suppose to come then Mr. High and Mighty?"

"Until I get ya, that's when!" With that the hanyou jumped toward the dry well leaving an extremely angered, hurt and confused Kagome behind. The over sized pup looked into her disheveled countenance as she watched Inuyasha disappear. Kagome's mother felt anger and despair for her daughter but said nothing and made sure it did not show in her appearance. A sigh escaped the female's lips, catching Inuru's attention.

"Kagome sweetie, would you mind helping me cook dinner?" The said miko looked upward in an instant out of shock for she had been caught in the web known as thought and so forgot all others were about her. Ms. Higurashi noticed that her eyes were slightly wet with unshed tears.

"Um sure mom, that'd be great." Kagome managed a soft smile as she tried to change her emotions. She knew well that her mother was aware of her sadness but Kagome could deny it couldn't she? Something cold and wet touched her arm causing her to eep. The white dog had touched her forearm in a comforting gesture. "Well excuse my rudeness. Welcome to the family Inuru."

"_Intriguing humans and half breeds._" A deep voice sounded in his mind, his voice. Kagome stood and went on chatting with her mother as the dog standing behind her thought small minute thought's to himself. Maybe he would stay here after all instead of scurrying away from this home like he did his last.

Becoming a common dog wasn't as degrading as he had thought it would be but when you're cursed by some being from the future after accidentally arriving in another time what can you do? Pretty much nothing but survive I would think. Kagome let the pup within her home, not thinking of whether or not he was potty trained. Of course that was the thoughtlessness of humans but she had nothing to fear as long as she let him out in time.

If she didn't, well she had quite a mess to clean up. The smell was the first thing that assaulted his nose and he realized what it was immediately. Cat litter box sitting to his left with a fresh pile of poo steaming away, causing a putrid scent. Yet the smell was cleaner than the outside air. Maybe he could get used to this, maybe not.

Yet he would give it a shot, he supposed.

* * *

Hopefully this was a good chapter you guys. Can't wait to write the next later. Oh please review. 


	3. Kindness recieved, kindness given

Hey what's up? Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kagome sounded out a frustrated grunt causing the new pup, which looked like a grown dog, to look upward from where he sat in the miko's room. She was sifting through papers and seemed to be extremely frustrated. His amber eyes caught sight of what she had been chanting for the past three minutes and continued to speak of in a frantic voice. "Tamahaka gym, Tamahaka gym. Where the heck is that sign up sheet?"

Inuru stood and trotted to the small paper under Kagome's desk where her trash was kept. He sifted through and pulled the sheet out. Kagome was about to scold him for going through her trash when he placed the piece of paper on her desk which was smudged with chocolate. At this the miko smiled and hugged the dog gaining a small grunt from. "_Humans are so awkward._"

"Thanks Inuru you're such a good dog." As she spoke those words the miko gave him a pat on the head before signing the sheet. "There now I can go to the gym whenever I need to and we're going soon."

"_We're going soon?_" His tone was sarcastic and Inuru even snorted but Kagome couldn't hear him even if she wanted to. She, of course couldn't hear his thought, but two was far to exited about some sort martial arts training to care.

"Kagome come down for dinner." The miko looked up and out of her small world as the sound of her mother's voice floated into the room.

"I'm coming mom." The miko set the papers down and stood from where she had sat crouched on the floor. "Come on Inuru let's get you something to eat."

"_Hopefully something other than that disgusting dry food you had handed me the other morning._" He stood and walked quietly behind the miko who moved so loudly toward the kitchen. Hadn't she ever heard of stealth?

As they each rounded the corner Kagome and her mother chimed a happy greeting to one another. Inuru looked to his food bowl on the floor and glared. Instead of it being dry it was wet and cold. Not that he had a problem with cold meat; he had eaten it the winter after making a kill, but what sat before him was artificial meat. He sat down and already refused to eat that which sat to the side of him.

Kagome noticed this immediately and bent over him. "What's wrong with it Inuru, don't you think it's good?" He didn't look up at her. "Come on you can at least try it." The dog shot her a look that said when you try it I will. Kagome smiled and said. "Well if I try it will you?" His head shot upward, shocked that she, not literally, read his mind.

He managed a small nod while Kagome's protested. "Kagome sweetie don't eat that it will make you sick. He can handle it but your human."

"If he won't eat unless I try his food then that's what I'm going to do." Kagome took her chopstick and began to pick out something from his plate. She looked absolutely squeamish as she brought the food to her mouth slowly. Kagome closed her eyes, took an intake of air and shoved the food in her mouth. Inuru sat before her shell shocked while her mother gagged. "Oh this so disgusting! We aren't feeding this to him."

The miko stood and washed her mouth out with soap and water. She took the leash hanging beside the door and walked over to Inuru. She clicked it to his collar and smiled. "Mom we're going out for a walk." The miko picked u her purse and before her mother could argue the two were out the door.

The night's air over took Kagome for a moment but she got over it. It took Inuru a bit longer for he sensed every disgusting odor within the area coming from factories or just the streets. He unconsciously moved closer to Kagome, taking in her scent which was fresher than the outside. He wouldn't say she had the most wonderful scent out of the bunch of humans but it was better than this putrid air.

Kagome took him down the shrine stairs and onto the sidewalk walking into town. Most people stared at her oddly for having a dog, let alone walking it. In this area it was more likely for her to eat a dog rather than walk one. She didn't care though and every time someone looked to long Inuru would growl. They had walked at least two miles before the miko finally stopped at a small fast food area and tied up her pup. "You stay right here and if any one tries to take you bite them okay?"

He simply sat down and watched her movements within the shop, staying alert and ready to snap the knot on the leash if she needed him. He may not know her well but after being transformed into a mongrel he became protective and aware of the dog instincts within. Kagome smiled at the man who gave her a small package of food and her change. Many adults glared at her as she walked out for it is Japanese custom to sit and eat not walk and eat. Kagome was part of the new generation; the one's who walked to where they needed to go while munching on their food.

Actually the female would have normally sat down and ate but today she had a friend outside that was probably getting bored. She giggled when she had caught him watching her and he looked away as if her noticing him got him burned. He acted more like a person than any other dog she had noticed before. As she stepped outside of the fast food restaurant and smiled because even though he knew she had stepped outside he refused to look at her, just like Inuyasha.

"Come on, let's go to the park." Kagome untied him and walked across the street with her bag in hand. The area was dark and, even though there were dangers in the area, she wasn't afraid. Kagome had faced countless demons after all. Besides she also had Inuru with her. A green bench seemed inviting and so Kagome sat down with her pup beside her. She pulled out a hamburger and handed it to Inuru. He took a chomp out of it and after tasting the first bit devoured the entire thing.

A day of hunger finally caught up with him. Many people walking near the entrance looked on with disgusted shock as he wolfed down his food. Yet when was it that he cared for what mortals thought of him? Never.

His amber eyes found Kagome's still form. She wasn't eating her food and seemed sad when looked over, even with a simple glance. Her body sat slightly slumped over, orbs dancing slowly with anguish. Her face seemed paler than what er normal creamy tone was. With a single whiff Inuru could smell the despair and even fear. And only one question came to his mind.

What was she thinking of?

Kagome's mind was centered on Inuyasha and how he had left. What had she done that had been so wrong? She had named the dog beside her Inuru and knew it upset him but was that really the only thing bothering him. Could it be his transformation which was to take place tomorrow?

Kagome, of course, didn't know the answer to any of these questions. She sighed and then felt something on her leg causing her to jump. Inuru sat with his head on her thigh staring up her with his amber eyes. "Hey boy, what're you doing?" His orbs said my question exactly. A smile came over Kagome's features. "Let's eat these fries and call it a night." The dog looked at her with unsure ness before nodding.

If she wasn't ready to talk he'd have to wait. Of course he couldn't force her so that didn't sound too brilliant now did it? Inuru watched as Kagome pulled out a package of some food which was stick like. She didn't eat only held them before him. "They're fries and they're good." He took it and decided that she was right.

Kagome smiled sadly as tears fell from her eyes. Inuru stopped eating and whined as she whispered. "Inuyasha."

**Feudal era**

The hanyou looked to the stars from the tree he sat in. Maybe he shouldn't have run off the way he did. He was a little upset with Kagome but couldn't remember why at the moment. He sighed.

No matter how much he wanted to run to her he couldn't because she'd be upset with him or something would go wrong like it always did. If only he could make it up to her. But how was he going to do that when all he could do was upset her?

He punched the tree causing it to shake. "Damn it I can't ever do anything right." His amber eyes held immense frustration. All he wanted to do was make up with her but how was he going to do that? Maybe flowers would work; she seemed to like those things didn't she. What about-about-about-some food stuff? Women liked those things right? But would she take that the wrong way?

"Ugh this is hopeless." The boy fell back against the tree with a mighty thud. "What am I going to do?"

"Well Inuyasha you could always just go and talk to her." The hanyou fell from the tree out of shock.

"Damn it Miroku who asked you?"

"No one, I just decided to give you my opinion." The boy scoffed. "If you don't talk to her then where will this sulking get you?"

"Shut up monk, I ain't listening to ya!"

"Fine but I do agree with one thing you said." The male smirked causing Inuyasha nervousness.

"What's that?" Miroku started to walk away.

"Flowers would be a nice touch." As this was said the monk began running.

"Damn it Miroku get back here!" Inuyasha dove after his fleet footed friend.

The night was still young but a certain miko couldn't bear to lay awake any longer. She had made the mistake of sitting down on her bed but found her self, instead of resting for a moment, dozing off into the dream realm. Inuru sat beside her on her white comforter, his fur even paler than the sleeping tool. Kagome yawned as she laid back and rubbed his ears.

Within her sleep fogged brain there was no longer any reminiscent thoughts of Inuyasha or his misdeeds. All the pain he caused was gone and left only the numbing exhaustion within her breast and her mind. The, already, sluggish moving circles around Inuru's ears stopped completely after slowing for a while.

With every rise and fall of her chest he knew she was nearing rest. His eyes watched her own blurring one's blink, staying closed longer and longer than the last time until finally she slept. At this moment he sat upward staring down at her. She muttered something while moving closer to him. He rubbed against her body before pulling away. She whimpered but sighed once he set the covers over her body. Inuru jumped of the bed and watched her resting form for a few moments before lying under the window.

He was tired as well but he could protect her for a while longer couldn't he? A yawn came from his mouth, but he was determined to battle the demons of sleep. He shook his head for a brief second, clearing the fog within his brain. Ms. Higurashi came through the door, almost jumping when she saw Inuru. "_Not used to me yet are you women?_" She then looked to Kagome and smiled before shutting off the light switch and shutting the door.

Kagome stirred but only a little. Inuru walked about the room every once in a while, checking things and be sure nothing could enter through the window or door. The moon shown through the glass, striking his fur with a coat of blue and his eyes sparked to life with a glowing fire. He turned to look at Kagome and while standing closed his eyes and fell into slumber.

Within his dream he still stood over Kagome's sleeping body. Her tousled hair remaining in the same place as she lay so silently. A smirk graced his lips before he moved the strands from her face with a clawed hand. The magenta stripes seemed maroon in the pale moon's light. Though shadows cast over his face one could easily see his glowing amber eyes, like lava sliding through the night. They weren't cold yet they weren't warm but they were filled with concern.

Kagome made small frightened noises while sleeping her brow holding sweat. Her lips moved in the name which Inuru had come to loath, Inuyasha. If he could help her he would but he didn't quite know how. So instead he stood over her looking upon the miko's troubled features.

His hand caressed Kagome's cheek in a tender motion. This was his, I suppose, ward now and he intended to do anything and everything to make her feel safe. Kagome opened her eyes and stared upward. "Who are you?" She muttered weakly, not sure if she was asleep or not.

The face came forward. Red stripes striking along pale cheeks and a crescent moon resting over his brow greeted Kagome. "Sesshoumaru?"

The young woman shot forward, sweat marring her features. She looked about franticly only to find Inuru staring back at her. His eyes held shock and concern within them. "It's alright boy, I just had a nightmare." Kagome spoke encouragingly yet still looked about her room.

"_She fears me?_" The male didn't understand how she could know him when he had never met her. At least he didn't believe he had known her. Maybe it slipped his mind or something like that but then again how could it. "_Wouldn't I remember you Kagome?_" It didn't matter though because at that moment he decided to figure out everything, every secret or detail in her life in order to end this mystery.

* * *

What do you guys think about it? Was this chapter good? Don't be shy, tell me. 


	4. Day at the House

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next morning Kagome began packing her things. She would return to the feudal era even if Inuyasha didn't want her to. It didn't matter. She would do what she desired to do. Nothing could stop her...

"Kagome your test scores are already back and we will celebrate." Except that. Her mother's tone said it all; she would be there (at home) all day.

The miko looked up toward her door way for a moment and then returned to packing. "How long are we going to celebrate? Probably half the day right?"

"No, it will be all day." Kagome let out a sigh.

"Mom as much as I want to stay I have responsibilities in the feudal era." Blue eyes met brown grey. Her mother did something Kagome only seen her do once. She got angry.

"Now you listen to me Kagome you will remain at this house for as long as I say. If Inuyasha is to stupid to forget all you've done for him and band you from that era than you can stay even longer. I don't want you making up with him, not this time." As this was said she left the room so that her daughter couldn't argue. Dealing with his attitude and painful words or ways toward her daughter took much out of her.

The miko looked up to her pup stationed on the bed. "We'll leave tonight okay boy." With a sweet smile she rubbed his ear. He almost moved away from her touch but she didn't notice which was good.

"_Why did she fear me?_" The thought of her moving or wrenching away from his presence caused him slight unease. And why was it that he couldn't recall? There were things he did remember like Jaken, Rin, his father and some legendary sword which was a little hazy. Sometimes he could picture a monk and a fire cat but never Kagome or that Inuyasha. Though the hanyou's voice was there in his mind there was no picture of his face prior to now.

The miko stood at the door and asked. "Well aren't you coming Inuru?" He jumped from the bed and came toward her.

While he remembered all of these things he could also recall a spell causing him to become a pup. He wasn't sure who had done the spell but the person had made a copy of his body and then tossed him down some odd hole to die, but instead he ended up being seen by a boy. The boy called for his mom but she wasn't home and so the kid took him to the animal shelter. That boy, Inuru realized, was Sota.

"Hey sis you got a 96 on your test!" Kagome's eyes bulged as she dashed to the table. She snatched the paper away from her younger brother and read over it. She almost fell unconscious from shock.

"I passed! Oh Kami I passed!" Kagome began jumping u and down in happiness. She held Sota so tightly she almost killed the poor boy and then she gave her mother a hug to. "To bad Grandpa isn't here to see this."

The room seemed slightly colder and much more silent. "_They've lost someone._" Inuru nudged Kagome's leg causing her mind to snap back. Ms. Higurashi smiled and was at least a little happy at the moment because of how close this dog was becoming to her.

"But you know what he'd be having a good time right now and probably is with dad so let's have fun to." That's when the noise returned and so did the warmth. Inuru looked to some of their photos which he summed that the males in them were the father and grand father.

The smell of food came to his nose and so his attention came to what was being laid on the table. Slightly cooked fish along with rice, soy sauce and egg rolls. Now wasn't this quite a fix. It smelt delicious to. "Did you make some for Inuru?"

"Kagome he needs to eat regular dog food."

"_I take offense to that Ms. we must eat our label of food. Is there a human food for you because I'll buy you a can of that?"_

"He's not eating it. I'll make him something myself." Her mother was about to argue when she said. "He's my dog and I'll take care of him myself."

Inuru sat himself on the tiled floor beside Kagome. His fur caressed her leg causing a shiver to go up her spine as she giggled. "Hey that tickles." His eyes gained mischief as he flicked his ear on her. "Quit it that tickles." Of course he wasn't going to stop.

"Inuru-gasp- please stop. Please I'm begging." If she was begging he would consider it. Considered and no he wouldn't end his fun.

A loud annoying noise sounded and he began growling. His hair raised and so he stood before Kagome in order to protect her. "Calm down Inuru its okay. It was just the door bell. It allows us to know when someone's here."

He stopped growling but remained stationed before her. "Come in." Ms. Higurashi called into the hall before returning to breakfast.

"Hey Kagome." Uki, Yumi and Errie chimed in unison as they walked into the kitchen. Their next greeting faltered when they noticed Inuru standing before Kagome with his teeth barred.

Without turning she said. "I thought there was a little more food than necessary on the table when I walked in this morning."

"Um Kagome what's up with the dog?" Uki backed behind Yumi while pointing toward him. Her short hair swayed with the movement.

"What do you mean?" She turned to find Inuru bearing his teeth in a vicious manner. "Inuru stop that, they're not here to hurt us okay?" He acknowledged her plea but remained where he was. "If you don't go lie down and be good you're going outside and then you won't know what's going on."

With a grunt he laid down next to his bowel which was a foot away from the three girls who moved away quickly. "_Stupid humans._" He eyed them in order to make them nervous which worked splendidly, though one with wavy hair smiled at him.

"So Kagome who's this for?" The miko smiled at her friend's and watched them from the corner of her eye.

"It's for Inuru."

"Who?"

"The dog." All inhabitants but one mentioned in unison toward their wavy haired friend.

"Oh right I'm sorry." She held a look of pure embarrassment. Sesshoumaru merely shook his head before looking back to his ward.

She seemed relatively happy now but last night was whole other story. She had looked frightened but her scent confused him for he was still not used it. So how was she truly feeling now? With a whiff he detected wild flowers radiating in the sun which meant she filled with warmth. Happiness.

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha stood over the well and while looking down into its depths berated himself on how idiotic he truly is. He had hurt Kagome with his words and he knew it. But why did he always do stuff like that? He never intended to hurt her, that's just how it happened sometimes. Yet even though he hadn't meant to do the things he did he couldn't help it and he sounded like an ass hole. He wasn't sure he could disagree.

Even though it was a sort of honor for her to name the dog after him she also named it after Sesshoumaru, which pissed him off beyond belief. Then again she couldn't help but think of his brother often, after what happened any way…

At this thought Inuyasha began walking away from the well, his ears slightly back. Not in anger but in a light rain of sadness. His movements took him deep into the forest where some animals still hadn't understood the meaning of man. Wind seemed foreign and enchanted in that thick beautiful place. Even if it stormed the area was still nice to be in. The woodland smelt wonderful and not even Inuyasha could pick out the scents besides trees and flowers. Kagome had said that this area would be perfect…

He stopped directly behind Rin who had laid fresh flowers on the grave and was crying a little.

For Sesshoumaru's burial grounds. Kagome was right, the place was full of mystery and it was in the west which indeed fit his brother's description. "Hey Rin, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Hi Inuyasha." Her tone was quiet and solemn. "I'm leaving new flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama. Do you think he likes them?"

"Sure why wouldn't he?" The young girl managed a soft smile but despair still stayed over her depths. Ah Un nudged her shoulder, trying their best to cheer the young girl. "You know I'm actually jealous that you get to leave flowers for him."

"Really Inuyasha?" She sounded doubtful and she should be because it wasn't true but the hanyou wasn't about to say that.

"Yeah I'm serious. See Sesshoumaru said to us once if he ever died it would be your own special job to leave him flowers."

"But Kagome leaves him flowers to." She had a point.

"Well honestly I don't know how to leave flowers."

"You don't know how to leave flowers for someone?" He shook his head with a chuckle. She made it sound like a capital crime.

"Why don't you show me Rin?" She giggled as he stood, extending his hand to her.

"Okay I will and you'll be the best when I'm finished teaching you." Her eyes sparked with light and t seemed to illuminate the entire field and forest.

**Kagome's Era**

Uki, Yumi and Erie had left in order for Kagome to spend time with her mother and brother. But by the mess in the kitchen you could see the girl's had a little fun before they left. Ice cream had been plastered on the wall along with cake, pie and some meats which were also on the dog.

"_I severely dislike females at the moment._" Kagome hummed a tune as she cleaned. "_Especially that one!_" He watched as she scrubbed rigorously at the counter, table and walls. A smile from the earlier food fight still lingered over her features. "_I truely do not understand women at all._"

"Come onInuru mom says you have to get a bath. If you don't she'll kick you out of the house." His ears flattened in anger and dismay. Fate was cruel indeed.

"I've already ran the bath sweetie." and the women speaking was its minion.

"Thanks mom." Kagome turned to her pup. "Oh don't give me that look, if we hurry you'll be done in no time at all." He hated how cheery she sounded. It was almost as if she wanted him to suffer. Maybe she did.

He stepped into the tub with no problem wanting to end this quickly and then she opened it. Scented dog soap! It smelt like poppies! She wanted him to be a sissy dog really. But anything was better than the gruel on his fur. So as she began scrubbing he gritted his teeth and stayed determined to manage the scent and the embarrassment of smelling like a female.

"Just hold still and you're going to be perfect." He was already standing still and the more she told him to do so the more eager he was to move. She could be so annoying at times and now was one of those times. Perfect she says! HA!

As she scrubbed his ears a small sound came forth. "Oh am I hurting you?" As he moved toward her he allowed a thought to slip, one he didn't want to think. "_On the contrary, you simply have marvelous hands. Damn this foolish mind._"

"Okay now that we've got you lathered up and looking like a snow man it's time to rinse you off." Lifting a rather large cup after filling it with water she poured it over him, repeating the action many times. As she drained the water she made a terrible mistake, she left to get a towel. And so the dog shaking his fur commenced.

Kagome entered the room once again and dropped the drying utensil. "Oh Kami what have you done Inuru!" Her shouting bothered his ears but she didn't seem to care. Water clung to every surface within the bathroom. She turned to look at the mirror but she couldn't even see her reflection.

With a frustrated sigh she said. "Well looks like you're all dry now aren't you boy?" He stepped out of the tub. "_Apparently so_."

"Now I have to dry this entire bathroom." As she began her task he decided she was safe enough and so stepped into the kitchen. He laid just by the corner so that when someone entered they would trip over him. It was his way of showing he was there for them and that he cared.

"AAAiE! Inuru!" Ms. Higurashi the first to learn that she was cherished so very deeply.

* * *

So how was it? Good? It went a little quick at the end but I'm happy with it. I think I am any way. 


	5. Return to Fuedal Japan

Thanks for all the reviews you guys give me, I really appreciate it.

* * *

It had actually been a semi enjoyable day at the house but Kagome needed to get back to the feudal era. She already knew that her mother would disagree so she would simply have to sneak out instead. It was no big deal she had managed before.

After telling her family that she loved them and was going to bed the miko set a watch that she bought a year ago to vibrate at four o' clock in the morning. "Okay Inuru I'm going to take you with me to the feudal era but not now later." She patted his head as she spoke, a fast becoming normal occurrence.

She leaned over the bed pulling the pack out from under it. It wasn't filled with supplies but it held enough to last for a bit. "I have to change out of my pajama's that way we'll be ready when I wake up." His head darted her way to see her pull of her shirt.

"_Damned human women, they're insufferable._" Luckily she had a bra on so he didn't really see too much but he noticed enough to last him a while.

"Nnnh-ow-crap this hurts!" Sesshoumaru turned his head to look over Kagome though he was a little shy about doing so. There was a scar from the front of her stomach to her back and seemed as if it were still healing. Her eyes caught his amber ones. "Oh don't worry boy I'm fine. It's just a little bit of pain."

She pulled over another shirt which would fit much better in the feudal era. It wouldn't tear as easily as her pajama shirt. She then pulled off the pants as well revealing the scars on her legs. They were widely about her but she didn't seem to mind them. They actually looked healed for the most part.

Yet her stomach he noticed was the real problem. It pained her greatly as she hobbled around the room. Every once in a while she would settle down from checking over what she needed to carry which she hadn't packed earlier. At one point she had sat down on the bed and called him over. He obeyed for reasons he didn't quite understand, blaming it on curiosity.

"You know what Inuru this scar doesn't hurt as much when you're around. I had a friend who-well when he was around it didn't hurt then either." She fingered crescents on her leg in which his once were.

"_So I am a friend yet she fears me. Or was there something that I missed that night while she slept?_" She seemed slightly out of it and only came back into reality when a lone tear escaped, falling down her cheek.

"Look at me I'm such a wreck aren't I boy?" Another tear fell and Sesshoumaru moved a little closer, rubbing against her leg. She laughed it off and patted his head. "I'll be okay boy you don't need to worry about this idiot."

The miko laid her head on the bed and with a yawn said. "We should get some rest before we leave for the feudal era. Besides confronting Inuyasha will be more perilous than trying to sneak out and we will need energy for both."

**Feudal era**

"Inuyasha where have you…" The hanyou glared at Sango as he walked toward Keade's hut.

"Rin was out near Sesshoumaru's grave so I finally got her to sleep that way I could carry her up here." Miroku smirked but made sure he was turning around in order to enter the hut. Inuyasha knew that he was finding what he did humorous but ignored it and simply took Rin with him. Keade had bedding all ready for her to lie in.

"Are ye hungry Inuyasha for Sango has prepared a beef stew?" The ageing woman stood and was already pouring the steaming contents in the bowel. Inuyasha would have at first refused but it smelt so heavenly.

As he took the small bowel he bowed his head in thanks and began eating. Inuyasha hadn't eaten much since his argument with Kagome and so welcomed the dish openly. Sango watched Rin sleep while Miroku kept his senses trained on her. Inuyasha could see that the monk was in love with her now. Not before but now he could.

It was probably that way with Sango and Miroku before Kagome could admit she cared for him. Inuyasha looked down at his reflection in the stew. He still couldn't tell her how much he loved her, not even while Kikyo lay at rest.

"_Kikyo, are you truly at peace in your now permanent state of death?_" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask this question over and over lately. Especially since she almost attacked Kagome the other day in her era. Maybe she still didn't want him to be with anyone other than her and maybe he shouldn't be. Maybe he should be alone because she was alone to.

But there again he loved Kagome, he loved her more than anything except Kikyo. He knew he could live a life of happiness with Kagome but it didn't seem like Kikyo wanted him to. He would want her to so why didn't she want him to be happy as well? Was her suffering that great and terrible? This wouldn't ever be answered.

The smell of the slowly dieing coals caused him to feel tired for some odd reason like usual and so he began to drift. "Ye may want to finish ye food before sleeping Inuyasha." Keade's voice startled him out of his peaceful state.

"Yeah probably should." Very quickly he swallowed the rest of the food and handed the bowl to the priestess. His eyes looked to the fire once more before he shut them for the evening.

**Modern day Japan**

Kagome woke with a start not expecting her squeaky watch to sound off rather than the bulky alarm clock. As she sat up with a yawn se turned it off. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Inuru sitting straight up, watching her movements. She turned to him and with a tired smile asked. "You ready to go boy?"

"_If you can walk then yes I suppose so._" Kagome had already stood and was currently stretching out her limbs. She still seemed exhausted but maybe she'd be alright. Though she was already quite the clouts so maybe he should keep an eye on her. Though he already did. With an oof she lifted up her pack.

"Well let's go." Kagome stepped out of her room with Sesshoumaru directly behind her. Quietly she descended the stairs and looked about before walking into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and lifted a few packages of Ramen out and slipped them into her pack. Shutting the door she opened another and took a flashlight.

Inuru bit her pants and drug her a little. "What are you doing?" The sound of footsteps answered her question. "We got what we need let's go." She opened the shoji doors and slipped out them, shutting each behind her.

After quickly putting on her shoes she and her pup made a dash for the old well. "Kagome come back here."

"I'm sorry mom but I have to do this." With that she opened the doors and went down the steps, Inuru following wearily. As she reached the well she turned her head. "Come here so I can put this beaded collar around your neck." He noticed that they were bright jade beads and had a black collar behind it. Slowly he walked over and just as she snapped it on her mother came inside.

"Kagome you stay there." Kagome's blue eyes flashed with nervousness.

"No can do mom." She turned saying. "Jump after me Inuru please." Kagome leapt into the well and Sesshoumaru came after her. The blue light which had become so familiar and comforting to Kagome surrounded each of them. Sesshoumaru looked about wildly for a moment but upon seeing that Kagome didn't mind the light and was safe he calmed down.

At the end of this blue was a white light which continued to brighten. Kagome's pupils contracted the closer she neared it. He almost believed that she and he had died but that was impossible because he still heard the thumping of her heart. Hopefully it wasn't possible. They had been moving at a slow pace but suddenly picked up speed and the light flashed brightly before each of them landed on the ground.

Inuru looked about for a moment before turning to her. "I don't think that you can get out of here so let me get Inuyasha, I'll be right back okay?" He seemed to understand though not agree. "Don't worry." With this said Kagome began climbing the vines in order to lift her self out and retrieve aid.

She had left her pack with the pup and also her arrows. "_So very wise aren't we? But I suppose she will be in no danger for she is a priestess and she would sense a demon if it were near._" He sat still for a second or two and then thought. "_She has not sensed my demon though. Hopefully she has decided not to acknowledge it._"

Just as he finished his thoughts the sound of Kagome's scream rang out through the forest. An owl flew from its sheltering tree at the ferocity of the volume. Sesshoumaru leapt upward and out of the well, which should be about twenty foot of jumping. She was petrified by the sound of her voice. He knew she would not have screamed in such a way over a beast or demon; she screamed because of a man.

The thought of any daring to touch her set his blood on fire, boiling it hot within him. His eyes glazed over with red which becoming darker by the second. A muffled cry was heard telling him that someone had captured and basically gagged her. It sounded as if she said don't please. At the sound of fabric tearing he suddenly ran all the faster.

In a moments time one could be saved or killed and he planned to do each as he burst through the thicket and before the few men who held her. He didn't even stop to see how she was nor did he growl out a warning. Instead he went straight to ripping each man's throat out and defending the female who had decided to burden herself with him.

Just as it took only moments to arrive it took seconds to end their petty lives. Just as the hanyou and his friends arrived in the clearing Kagome had wrapped her arms around Inuru's neck. "Inuru-Oh Kami Inuru!" Her sobs did not annoy or offend him in any way and he found himself rubbing his head against her. Kagome shook with complete fear for there was no guarantee for her safety. (That's what she thought)

"Kagome are you alright?" Almost all asked this in unison as they flocked toward her but Sesshoumaru hissed at them all. He didn't know any of them but he did. The monk looked familiar and the boy with black hair wore Inuyasha's clothes meaning this was his human night. "Who's that?"

Inuyasha answered Shippo's question while managing to glare at Sesshoumaru. "That's Inuru her new dog."

"I think he has a bit of demon in him Inuyasha." Miroku glanced from the dog back to his half bred friend. "Have you sensed it?"

"Yeah and he is a demon. He reminds me of my brother's energy." Sango gasped as she looked over toward him.

"Does Kagome know of this?" She asked quietly.

"No and she probably still doesn't because of how freaked out she is. I'm thinking that these bastards tried to rape her." Inuyasha had balled his fists and laid them at his sides. He was so angry at her for coming at such a foolish hour. If she would have instead remained at home where she belonged she would be safe.

Kagome opened her blue eyes to find her friends about her but not moving. "Inuru its okay they're my friends." Sesshoumaru noticed that there was a plea in her voice and so he stopped growling. Kagome tried to stand but fell and so all rushed to her. Her shirt had been ripped down the middle and her bra was almost cut apart.

Inuyasha felt so guilty and extremely angry with himself. He felt even worse when Kagome leapt and hugged him tightly. She was crying and she shook with what he knew even without the demon senses was fear. "Come on Kagome I'm going to take you to Keade. She'll be able to help you get out of this daze."

"Do you believe that maybe it would be wiser to leave her be?" Miroku whispered lowly within Inuyasha's ear. Dangerously I might add.

"What do you mean by that?" The now human placed on false bravado as he spoke in hushed tones in return.

"Let Kagome decide what she wants to do."

"But she can't decide…"

"I want to see Sesshoumaru's grave." Her tone broke through each male's. The seriousness and demand behind her words caused Inuyasha to flinch.

"Then that is where we shall take you." Miroku spoke with a reassuring smile that somehow always managed to make her feel better. Even now it worked its magic. "Did you bring anything with you that we could retrieve?"

"Oh yes my bag. It had all of the things that we need in it." The old Kagome seemed to snap back causing many to wonder if she truly was a mortal for she seemed more of a saint. The only reason she worried of that pack was because she was thinking of the things she had brought for others.

"We'll get it for you!" Most smiled while Shippo puffed out his chest trying to act tough. Inuyasha simply grunted at his actions.

"You are to cute Shippo." Kagome giggled out as she watched him.

"I am not cute I am a strong youkai." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Kagome ye have returned." The miko turned to find Keade coming over the hill top and a sluggish Rin walking behind her. She still seemed so depressed.

Inuyasha tossed her his haori and gave her a look that said to put it on quickly. Keade had noticed her state of dress and the bodies but said nothing so that Rin would not be alarmed from her daze. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha quickly removed the bodies before Rin would look up. The child really didn't need to see any more death. "Hello Keade and Rin."

At the sound of Kagome's voice Rin looked up her face filling with happiness. "Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" The young girl ran to her friend in glee. "How is Kagome-chan?"

"I am fine how are you?" The miko giggled at her smile.

"Rin is fine. Rin was worried that Kagome wasn't coming back." She had whispered the last sentence quietly.

"Of course I would. I always return so that I can be with my friends." Rin smile brightened and she hugged them miko for a long while. Her face showed nothing but pure happiness. Every one could feel her relief slice through the air and so they smiled. Kagome was certainly quite an amazing young woman.

Inuru who had been watching the entire time was relieved that Rin was safe and happy. Yet at first when she crested the hill she seemed so depressed but maybe she simply missed the miko. She had enough time to cry over his supposable death right?

"Whose dog is that Kagome-chan?" The miko turned at the question to find the pup she had bought with her sitting calmly.

"Oh he's mine. Inuyasha and my mother got him while I was at school and his name is Inuru." Rin walked over to him and pat his head.

"Hello Inuru Rin is Rin." She continued to pet his fur which she found to be so very soft. He didn't seem to mind which seemed a bit odd to Kagome.

"So where did you think up his name Kagome?" Sango already had a feeling but had to ask.

"At home of course." Many got silent but to Rin it made sense. "I'm kidding; you guys know I'm not that stupid." It was still silent. "Anyway I had gotten spooked at the house and fell on the way up to the shrine. Inuyasha and my mother had come out and then I met Inuru. Inuyasha had said a stupid remark so Inuru glared at him and it reminded me of Sesshoumaru. In order to thank Inuyasha for getting him and to honor Sesshoumaru I named him Inuru."

"It's creative I like it." Sango smiled at her friend as she finished. Yet she glared at Inuyasha when he huffed loudly.

"Thank you Kagome-chan." Many turned to look at Rin, even Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for honoring Sesshoumaru-sama. You're about the only one besides Rin who cares for Sesshoumaru-sama!" The young girl had wrapped her arms about Kagome as she sobbed causing the miko to tear up as well.

"You're welcome Rin." Tears finally streamed down her face. "I miss him to; I miss him to." She shuddered a little. "You and I will not heal from this loss for a long time. Yet you I am sorry to say it will be worse for because you knew him so much more in depth than I did."

Sango had bent and rubbed Kagome's back while her eyes watered because of the depressive state her friend was in. Sesshoumaru turned his head away, not sure if it was out of disgust or out of a desire not to see them in pain. "You ain't going to his grave, you're to exhausted Kagome. Besides all this balling'll make 'em come back from the dead."

"Inuyasha don't say things like that to her while she's upset!" Shippo immediately reacted to his harsh words.

"Yeah well it's the truth. It's embarrassing to have women constantly crying. It would make me come back to haunt them cause they missed me so much."

"Well that's why nobody will come to your grave you Scrooge!" Kagome tone was harsh, filled with a rage so deep that it billowed through the trees like a sickening wind. Inuyasha took a step back while Miroku shook his head muttering about foolishness.

She then abruptly stood, Rin within her hold and said. "You are the only one who isn't allowed to follow me Inuyasha, though I prefer to be alone with Rin." Her tone softened as she looked to her pup. "You can come with us though."

Inuru was no fool, he seen the plea in her eyes and because he now felt responsible for her and was for Rin he would join them. "I'll be alright you guys; I have my protector with me." Sango nodded and Shippo almost cried stayed. Miroku glared at Inuyasha and once Kagome was well out of hearing range he bobbed him behind the head.

"What the Hell was that for?" His tone was all but happy as he rubbed the knot appearing slowly on the back of his head.

But if you think his tone is bad, you don't want to know Miroku's as he replied. "For being so hard hearted." Honestly now, Inuyasha felt as if every one had decided to gain up on him.

"Damn it you make me sound like I'm the bad guy!"

"You are!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo shouted and turned toward the village. Keade had already returned, not desiring to hear their bickering.

**Meanwhile with Kagome**

Rin and the miko had made safe passage to Sesshoumaru's burial grounds. Their eyes were anything but dry as they scanned over his basic tomb. Rin held onto Kagome's shoulder tightly, expressing how terrible she felt and how much in despair she could possibly be. Kagome also held her in return, but for another reason.

She would not compress the child in order to aid her own heart ache but instead would hold her in order to cause Rin to feel much better. Sesshoumaru watched this and felt as if he needed to learn more of the miko to understand why she did what she did. The female was a stunning mystery in which he wanted, needed, to unravel but it was almost impossible. She hadn't opened herself up to much just yet which annoyed him.

Yet what can one do about foolish women who said to much or to little? Nothing I would suppose. So he sat and he watched which I tell you did nothing but improve the height of his stress level. To see the young child he had taken care of so emotional and the miko he had begun to respect fall from her mountain was a terrible thing in deed.

But what is there to do? What could he do to make each woman better? He wished to figure this out soon for nothing like this sight was enjoyable. The tears streaming down their faces stained their usually glowing features and their hearts he could feel weighing in great displeasure over his false death. Yet it was a disappearance from their eyes and their minds.

The scent of exhaustion over took the child and both Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched her eyes begin to drop. The miko rubbed her back softly with her hand in a motion causing even more sleepiness to arise in the girl. Thankfully she did not try to over come it, merely let the waters take her into a warmly aired place. A place where she could still see the great demon lord as he was.

As the child finally slept, and rather deeply, Kagome began to speak. "Sesshoumaru-sama I am so sorry for what has occurred. You risked your life to save this miko from great suffering but what you received for your efforts was death. I understand if you can not accept this apology but I want you to know that I am also grateful for it has taught me a valuable lesson." A smile appeared on her face. "Living is important but it how you live that is far greater. You lived strong and feared by all. I have decided to live as a helpful yet strong individual."

Her eyes darted to Inuru. "I will be strong enough to tell your story as well, of how you left this world. I will not say that you defended a human but instead that you died for a cause that you had believed greatly in." More tears escaped. "We miss you. I may have not known you but I believe I knew enough of how you were because I have hardly kept from depression."

"_Kagome, do not be sad._" Sesshoumaru could not help his thought and jumped when she gasped. He starred at her oddly for a moment until she spoke.

"Why can't I be sad? Do you not believe I have a right Sesshoumaru-sama?" The demon paused before thinking.

"_I simply wish not to see it._" A smile appeared on her face as a star shot across the sky over head.

"I'll try just for you." One last tear fell down her cheek as she vowed not to cry ever again. "_Just for you my Lord Sesshoumaru._"

* * *

How was it? Was it good? I hope it was. Happy New Year guys and I hope you've enjoyed the slightly longer chapter. 


	6. Hint to His weakness

Hey thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me. I'm so grateful and-wow did I get a lot. Thank you so much and now I bring you your beloved entertainment.

Just kidding, I know it isn't that loved.

* * *

"So Sesshoumaru has returned to the Feudal era with the miko Kagome?" Venom laced his words as he spoke to his incarnation Kagura.

"Yes Naraku the demon lord has come with Kagome but does not seem to remember much for as I watched his interaction with the group he wasn't familiar with some of the faces he has seen so often." She noticed his red eyes burned like a smoldering flame while his anger rose to higher heights than it had most other times.

"Does the miko know if it is Sesshoumaru as a pup?" Kagura seemed to contemplate his question for a moment.

This gave Kanna time to speak. "The miko does not know of him. She simply thinks they have some characteristics that resemble one another."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes and the proof lies here within the mirror." The void held her contraption for all to see as it began to form a picture. The miko Kagome and child Rin had been sitting at his grave crying. Inuru sat by their side.

"Perfect. Kagura I want you to stir their party a little. Make them nervous but cause no death. Let Inuyasha search for my hide away until they are so weak that they can not defend themselves for if he finds the slightest scent of my essence he will search for his lost loves killer and then he will meet his end." Naraku's smirk grew widely as he believed his plan was cunning. Kagura could hear his laughter as she left.

**Back With Kagome At Sesshoumaru's Grave**

"_She finally sleeps._" Sesshoumaru had been watching over the exhausted miko and child for many hours but Kagome hadn't slept, she simply stayed awake watching the stars wink within their black blanket. She had seemed so filled with her thoughts as she watched everything yet nothing at all. What was she to him? Was she a friend, an enemy or a-a mate?" He ruled being an enemy and a mate from his mind quickly but a friend seemed to fit.

As she finally fell asleep she had been stroking Rin's hair. She muttered a goodnight to no one in particular and then shut her eyes for the last time that evening. Inuru relaxed for the first time that night as he laid his head on the ground. Yet that was soon taken away as the scent of Inuyasha drew near. Really didn't that boy give a damn about what she felt or what she had asked for him not to do?

As the dog demon slowly thought about what his half brother would do or possibly say he become angry. His anger heightened to a level that he had never experienced causing his body to feel a substantial amount of pain. He hissed and ran into the woodland. Pain came into him like lightening struck in a torrent storm. He felt his fangs draw outward further and his body shift. Paws became hands. Ears transformed into human ones and his eyes came into a different shape.

He broke out a howl as his transformation continued waking Kagome and alerting Inuyasha that something was near by. The miko stayed still for a moment until she realized that Inuru was no where near. Her heart sped as she lifted herself up and ran. "Inuru! Where are you Inuru!" As she didn't find him within the next few moments she began to panic. Her legs became weak as she stumbled about.

Inuyasha was already near the dog, hearing Kagome shouting near by. A whine came through thick brush and he stepped through it to find one of the most horrifying sight he had ever seen in his life. Kagome's pup sat before him transforming into a-a man. "What the Hell?" Sesshoumaru shot his head upward, quickly finding Inuyasha's eyes.

"Do not let her near. Do not let Kagome…" His voice box seemed to pain its self from being able to be used any longer. But there was no mistake, this man sounded like Sesshoumaru. His eyes, they were the exact amber. He shot upward and his back popped terribly, causing a wretched noise to come forth. And that was when he fell. He panted terribly and his naked body shivered with pain and relief.

"Is it you Sesshoumaru?" The human opened his eyes and they were already on the hanyou humans. There was coldness there and a hint of severe dissatisfaction. And so Inuyasha received his answer. This was indeed his elder brother.

"Inuru! Inuru where are you!" The sounds of Kagome's voice filtered through the air and to both men's ears. Sesshoumaru shot his head forward and looked into his half siblings eyes rather desperately.

"I'll get you out of here." He bent and lifted Sesshoumaru from the ground, hoisting one of his arms over his shoulder. This was an odd predicament and how did he get like this in the first place? Was it really Sesshoumaru? He'd find the answer to that question once the sun rose.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to Sesshoumaru and starred for a moment, training all of his thought on the silent man he helped along. He wanted to know what happened but what if the demon couldn't remember. That was always a possibility when it came to Naraku and his devious tricks. Speaking of Naraku where the Hell was that bastard? He always up and disappeared when ever the group and any other enemy to the man came close.

One day though his luck would run out and he would be destroyed; one day. But when would that be? Would his friends be old by that time, would be the next year or next day? What if their luck ran out and someone was killed? They are mortals after all and a mortal is much weaker than a half breed or demon. But Kagome would be the most vulnerable in a battle because she was not raised in the feudal era.

What would he do if Kagome was killed? He knew he sure as Hell would never forgive himself and would feel absolutely horrible for the rest of his life. He'd avenge her and take care of the group but what would happen to her soul? He knew that deep within Kagome was very unsettled inside; Keade had spoken of this problem with him.

**Flash Back**

"Inuyasha would ye mind coming with I; there is something of great importance that needs be known to ye." The hanyou eyed the old priestess wearily, something denoted depression in her tone. But he would follow her, he owed her that much. She had given such aid and trust to he and his friends during times of peace and destruction.

She had walked for a while though which was bugging the Hell out of him. It was like she had something that she didn't want to let out. Something that caused his skin to crawl and as soon as Kagome came forward saying. "Hi Keade, Inuyasha. What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing child would you mind returning to the village I have forgotten to water the beautiful plant ye brought from the modern era."

"Say no more, I'll be right back." Inuyasha watched as she jogged off back to the village with that one smile on her face, the one that made him smile. But a thought came to h is mind; he had seen Keade water the flower and so she would be discussing something about Kagome with him.

As the girl was finally out of ear shot Inuyasha turned. "Damn it Keade I've had enough so hurry up and tell me cause I'm about to leave."

The old miko sighed at the boy's impatience as he finally knew exactly why he was walking along the trodden path by her side. "Inuyasha, Kagome shall eventually come into great peril this you know. And do not deny it for she has almost died several times. Had it not been for her miko abilities she would be lost forever." Her eyes darkened as a troubled countenance arose. "Her powers are fading Inuyasha. Because of this she could very well die in a battle but peace will not come to her. The girl's soul is filled with torment and the longer that you remain undecided upon who you should love or until you aid her in the decision over where o stay when the jewel is gone or even until you help her decide what to do with it she will remain troubled."

"What are trying to tell me Keade? Just choose one and say I love her more though I'm not sure?" Anger immediately burst into action.

"No that is not it. Either decide soon or let her find another for you will feel very guilty if she indeed dies and can not rest."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because it will be ye who is at fault Inuyasha. Take heed to my words but now go to Kagome for she is looking for you."

**End of memory**

That small conversation had brought great chills to him and now he felt them arise once more as he recalled so suddenly. "Inuru where are you?"

"Shit when the Hell did she get so close!" Sesshoumaru turned his head toward her direction and tried to move more quickly.

"Inuru Kagome-chan is very worried!" The child who now clung to the miko desperately could be heard.

"Oh great now here comes Kagome's miniature self! Will I ever get a break?" He grit his teeth and continued moving.

The sound of Kilala's hiss came through the trees and he noticed that the wind had picked up. Sango gasped and Miroku shouted. "Kagura how is it that you are alive?" The boy's eyes widened a bit and Sesshoumaru's narrowed. She was an enemy, he knew that much and to have come from the dead once more must mean that she is rather powerful or that someone who held even more than she had taken the task upon him/her self to bring life into her again.

"Where are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" Sango began to shake with rage, suddenly remembering what had happened to Miroku.

"What makes you think we're going to tell you?" Sango then leapt at Kagura and tossed her boomerang while Kilala came underneath her body in order to capture her from the height she had brought her self to. The weapon flew in another direction as Kagura easily blocked the bone with her abilities.

"Naraku wishes to speak with the two." Her small smirk broadened as she watched their shocked expressions. "Just tell them that he will be waiting for them to find him once again." She turned while beginning to leave. "Oh and we invite the miko as well." With that she flew away.

Miroku looked to Sango and watched the rage spill over her features. "Sango…" Both turned immediately when they heard the bushes rattle. Kilala surprised them by not hissing. Inuyasha popped out but with another male at his side. The demon exterminator blushed when she noticed that he was naked. "Inuyasha who is…?"

When the male looked up his amber eyes held extreme cold and bore. They reminded him of. "It's Sesshoumaru but he was transformed into Inuru as we had expected. He doesn't remember much because earlier when it came to Kagome he didn't want her to find him while the old Sesshoumaru wouldn't have cared." He then looked to his brother. "How much do you remember, a little?"

The, once demon, nodded. "Can't he speak Inuyasha?"

"No, he had done so while transforming earlier. He had told me not to let Kagome see him like that and so I guess it messed up his voice box a little."

Sango looked over to Miroku. "Should we tell Kagome?" Sesshoumaru looked at her menacingly and though Sango did not view his features the chill that ran down her spine told her so.

"Well I believe we have our answer."

"But what about Kagome Miroku? She'll look for Inuru while he's really Sesshoumaru and what will we call him when she comes?" At these thoughts all fell into silence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would you spell a name you wouldn't mind being called?" At his politeness the lord complied. Hyo.

The group smiled at one another. "Alright Hyo now we have to find out what happened to Inuru and get you some clothes."

**With Kagome and Rin**

"Inuru where are you boy?" Kagome had been calling out to him for at least half an hour and was begging to feel a little hopeless. Maybe he just didn't want to be found. But if he didn't then what had she done? Could she have upset her canine friend in some way? What had she done?

"Kagome-chan are you tired?" the miko turned and smiled.

"No but thanks for asking."

There was silence for a bit and just as Kagome was about to call out again the girl spoke up. "Are you sure you're not sleepy?"

"Don't concern yourself. I'm alright but thanks for being so considerate Rin." Once again the miko smiled at the girl and continued walking.

A few moments later after making a few shouts the girl spoke again. "Are you positive?" The miko was about to answer to the negative but a thought came to her.

"Are you tired Rin."

"No I'm not. We're going to look for Inuru all night without sleep if we have to!" The girl smiled at the enthusiastic child.

Kagome yawned after a few moments. (Rather fake like if I may add.) "Oh Rin I think I am a little exhausted. Maybe we should go back to the village and search more tomorrow."

"See Rin knew you were tired."

"Yup you sure did." Her fake smile once again fooled another person but it would help as long as Rin didn't notice that she wasn't really tired. Children can be so sneaky yet foolish in their ways of trickery. She'd just have to find Inuru tomorrow.

* * *

Okay hopefully it was a good chapter and I apologize for taking such a long while to type again. Review and thanks. 


	7. His Secret Found By She

Hey I'm glad you guys like my story. Well I hope my chapter is better than my last one.

* * *

Kagome walked slowly toward Keade's village, still calling. She hoped to spot Inuru before she reached the safety of the huts but knew that he would not be found. This dissatisfied her and made her feel like a failure. Her pup got one sniff of freedom and so forgot about her. She thought that he at least liked her but then maybe dogs don't feel that sort of thing for people.

She held back the slight pricks in her eyes for she had no desire for Rin to notice her depression. It would only further worry the child and she really didn't need that on her plate at the moment. She had lost her father figure, she had lost-Sesshoumaru. Kagome stopped momentarily at the thought. "_He really can't be dead can he?_" Tears welt up within her blue eyes and one fell down her cheek. "_Oh Kami, what's wrong with me? Am I just-just realizing now that he is dead?_"

For an odd reason she shook before hitting the ground and began crying out into the night, her tears blinding her vision. "Kagome-chan what's wrong? Kagome-chan please what's wrong?" The miko didn't answer she couldn't. "I'll go get Inuyasha or Sango." The child left her and ran for the hut.

She could see him alive still, in her mind as clear as day. Kagome could still remember exactly how he would turn from her as if she were nothing and it hurt so badly. She wanted it to happen again so much. It wasn't right; it couldn't be right. He wasn't gone but he was. How could he be dead? She felt like he should be somewhere watching over Rin silently out of her notice and that he should be with her, here calling her a fool for crying. Blaming it on her human foolishness and making her so mad that she would simply stand up and shout. Then he would get that infernal smirk and say that she was not allowed to yell at a demon lord. But he wasn't there and maybe never would be again.

**Flashback**

"Rin don't go too far and be careful." Kagome called out to the child who had claimed that she was hungry and ran off. She didn't want her to get hurt. The demon lord was still standing in the same spot and he would wait there in order for the child to be able to find him. He had sent Jaken off with the child in order her life to remain at least a small bit safer. "Sesshoumaru maybe I should call her back, I have food."

"If you do so then she will never learn to fend for herself." The miko, though having spoken with Sesshoumaru on many an occasion was slightly shocked.

"But she's just a child."

"And in a small span of time she will become an adult, thus making it so that she will no longer need my assistance. She will need to…" The miko quickly interrupted, her rage getting the better of her.

"But that's cruel! She is a child and shouldn't have to…" Now it was his turn.

"Do not cut in before me again miko or I will have to destroy you." He watched her closely while slightly lifting the corner of his mouth. He found her reactions amusing and so pushed her to her limits.

"I'm not afraid of you Sesshoumaru." He gripped her about her throat and held her high into the air.

"Truly? Then why is it that your heart speeds so quickly as you dangle?" She was silent from the lack of air and so he released only a small amount.

"It's a bodily reaction when someone is threatened."

"Yes but there is also your scent." She seemed to be puzzled but he could sense that was a lie. She was extremely stubborn and it made him intrigued.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not try and speak a false hood for I will see through it immediately." Kagome became a little more agitated at being held by the throat for so long and the fact that he was so damned precise.

"Fine I'm scared of you. Are you happy now?" Sesshoumaru dropped her to the ground.

"I am never happy." Without her noticing he took a whiff of the air to find Rin's location and to see without actually witnessing that she was well. She seemed annoyed but that is to be expected with Jaken hanging about.

"Why?" Silence surrounded the entire area as he simply turned his head to stare into Kagome's eyes. The question had caught him off guard and luckily she hadn't noticed.

"Demons do not feel such emotions."

"Not even anger?" He felt as if he should be careful with what he said for he knew he was stepping on territory that he had never treaded before.

"Yes we can feel anger."

"But anger is an emotion."

"I had said demons do not experience such emotions as _happiness_. I had said nothing of anger." She seemed to think for a moment while looking over the horizon. Her face looked troubled in the setting sun's light as if she were about to ask something that she knew he would kill her for. The demon lord slowly prepared himself for her question while watching her eyes from the side of her. They seemed to dull even though the sun shine so brightly upon her features.

"Have you…" She licked her dry lips as something akin to nervousness seeped into her blood like a poison. "_Should I ask? Do I have a right to ask?_" Her frantic thoughts only made it worse. "Have you ever been in love?"

It had gone eerily quiet. Even the wind had stopped blowing in its gusty manner as if awaiting the end or maybe a beginning. Kagome began to fidget with her hands as she dared not to look into his eyes. Fear of something hidden there, lurking, kept her from turning. But she could feel him watching her and it was so annoying. Why couldn't he just look away, maybe at something more interesting? The miko swallowed and the sound could be heard even to her own ears. But her curiosity could stand it no longer. She turned her head, found his amber gaze and thus she gained his answer.

"_Yes._"

Kagome had gasped lowly but it was audible. "I was in love with no being alive if that is what you were inquiring. I had been in love with an idea." The sound of Rin's laughter came to her ears and as she came through the thicket Sesshoumaru quieted himself. Kagome was to never know what he had almost spoken that day for on the next…

"Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at the hanyou, Tetsuiga readying the backlash wave and Sesshoumaru had come up on the demons side using Tokigen to give a mighty attack. Inuyasha had to back off because of this which gave Naraku time to attack a certain miko.

It had gone into somewhat of a slow motioned moment for as he struck at her she had already been slipping into blackness. The injury to her legs and stomach was simply too much to handle. Sesshoumaru turned and used much of his speed to reach her but as he lifted her small frail body Naraku sliced through him. It had almost tore open his heart but the dog demon still managed to hide the miko away. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto her body as he laid her upon the ground. His eyes swept over any injuries that she had. Something odd began to happen as he felt dizzy and very ill.

**End Of Kagome's Memory though it is still a flashback**

The demon lord fell to one knee and a voice came from behind. "This has worked better than expected." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and momentarily lost some of his control as his own orbs became red but in a flash the beasts influence was gone.

"Naraku you have dared to come in your true form. Though I am grateful for it means that I am able to end your petty existence." The demon lord then charged toward the hanyou but missed which had caused him to loose balance and fall into the ground.

"So weak aren't we Sesshoumaru?" The demon bent beside him. "But we can't have you dieing yet for you see you are an asset to my plans yet you must disappear for a while. So how shall we do this?" The hanyou then came toward Kagome.

Sesshoumaru quickly moved and cut Naraku across his cheek but was soon brought down to the forest floor. "So protective, like the wretched beast you were born as." He then smiled wickedly. "Ah I believe I do have the answer to this problem." A torrent of wind warped around Sesshoumaru and slowly he became something other. Namely a small puppy. "Now this truly fits."

Kagome groaned for the use of his dark energy harmed her senses, especially while she remained so weak. This of course brought some unwanted attention to her from the one she disliked so much. He struck down toward the miko and but even in his small form Sesshoumaru managed to stumble before her. He, with such small stature, was easily thrown away and high into the air. He had seen Inuyasha come through the trees bearing Tetsuiga, a wretched look over his face. That's when he had fallen down the well and everything went black but from before he had gone unconscious there was no longer a memory there was only a haze.

Inuyasha and the half breed demon battled for a long while. Sango rescued Kagome rather hastily with Kilala's aid and Inuyasha brought forth the dragon twister. It devoured Naraku in an instant and the group thought they wouldn't need to worry so much anymore. Only for Kagome's recovery until they found Sesshoumaru's body beyond the thicket. Something filtered over Inuyasha's features and mind that he had never experienced when looking at his brother, regret and despair.

**End of Flashback**

"Sango-chan Inuyasha-kun Kagome-chan is crying. She's hurting badly." The young child ran through the hut her eyes filled with tears and the sounds of her pleas were rather desperate. Sango and the group jumped up rather quickly. That's when Rin noticed the silent man regarding her carefully. "Who's he Sango-chan?"

"Don't worry Rin his name is Hyo and he isn't going to hurt anybody. He can't speak right now but we must find Kagome." The demon slayer lifted her into her arms.

"Can you show us where she is Rin?" Inuyasha came beside Sango and asked the child as quietly as possible, not wanting her anymore upset than she already was. She nodded and so they were off into the village.

Sesshoumaru now clothed came directly behind them and even Keade ran along with them though because of her age it was at a slower pace. Miroku and the others didn't truly need the child as a guide for a group of people huddled about in the area and the sound of a constant crying woman was the only hint they needed to find her.

"Excuse me let us through." Miroku moved between them first and every other came after. The sight before each of them tore at their hearts. "Oh dear Kagome-chan." The monk stayed where he was, knowing that Kagome would be out of her mind when in this state. Her head was toward the ground, eyes focused on only the dirt. She shook constantly and suddenly she shot upward and screamed.

"I know you're still alive! I know it, you can't be dead Sesshoumaru so get your pompous ass out here right now!" The demon lord was taken aback for a moment. That's what she was crying about? It was him that she missed so terribly? She began to breathe extremely hard and so oxygen rushed to her brain causing a malfunction with her balance. In short she fell to the ground. "Please, please come back. You can't be dead, I-I miss you and Rin needs you."

"Kagome." The miko lifted her head to find not who she hoped to see but instead a human. He seemed straining to speak and knew why when blood came from his mouth.

"You need help." Stating the obvious and forgetting her needs and worries she jumped up and ran toward him. Before she could touch him he gripped her arms and looked deeply into her eyes. At this point she noticed the amber and it reminded her so much of. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Is there any point of a disguise any longer Sesshoumaru-sama?" The demon lord looked toward the monk and shook his head. Luckily the villagers hadn't noticed what either had spoken.

He then bent forward. "You must tell no one or your very life shall be threatened is this understood?" The demon released her but before he could walk away she started smiling. Her eyes were filled with something he hadn't seen in a long while. Complete and utter relief it was as if all her stress dissipated. Her hands came to his face and her smile brightened even more when he pulled her hands away while saying with his trade mark smirk. "You are to never touch a demon lord in such a way."

"I know." She lifted her self up as far as she could on her toes and kissed him on his neck causing a gasp to come from many. But an even louder one came when she fell unconscious. Without thought he caught her and lifted the miko into his arms.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Shippo inquired worriedly.

"I believe she shall be fine." The demon lord noticed his voice weakening and so began to return to the hut. Rin seemed shocked he noticed which was probably a good thing for if she wasn't she'd probably be shouting his name and hugging him. He would have to wait until the miko awoke to speak with her if he didn't transform back before then.

* * *

So how was it? Hopefully it was good and I'm sorry but it's been hectic around here lately so updating quickly is difficult. Review and thanks, later. 


	8. Now She Knows

Hello peoples thanks for the reviews.

* * *

The sun shone in on her eye lids and she deftly tried to swat it away not realizing that it was some pesky sort of insect that she could push from her. There was a slight giggle near by and a shush from some other being who sounded rather amused them self. Still the giggling went on and she just kept swatting at nothing. Finally after five minutes her irritation got the better of her and so she opened her stormy blue eyes to glare at the entire room. The giggling grew quiet immediately and every one turned to look at her.

It was so quiet in the room and extremely unnerving as she sat so still, just as all the rest of her comrades. "So um-what happened last night?" Kagome looked about nervously as every other person in the room looked at one another.

"You fell unconscious after placing you lips on my neck." The miko jumped at the voice coming from behind, recognizing it on the spot.

"Sesshoumaru?" Just as she called out his name she turned to find him sitting behind her staring with his usual intense and stoic gaze. Yet it wasn't as emotionless as usual when peering just a tad harder. Her heart began to pound as disbelief over took her entire mind. She succumbed to shaking involuntarily. "I-I knew it. No one would believe me I knew…" Her eyes shed tears as she put her hands to her mouth, shock filtering though the blue depths.

Inuyasha came beside her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "It's alright Kagome." She continued to shake under his grasp.

"How did he remain so…?"

"It was Inuru Kagome." She turned her head toward Miroku, confusion darkening her depths. "Sesshoumaru-sama was transformed into a pup and had been tossed down your well on accident." There was great silence for a long period of time as she simply stared into the monk's eyes. The air seemed thick but as her eyes lit with something it didn't seem so hard to breathe.

"Who did it? Was it Naraku?" There was relief that sifted through the group as the inquisitive Kagome they knew came into reality.

"Yes and he is searching for me though I assume that he already knows where I am currently. He may be aware that Kagome knows now of my transformation but then again there is a slight possibility that he doesn't so I suggest we use this wild card to our advantage." Rin, Sesshoumaru noticed, seemed to be very watchful of him at the moment. Perhaps she was intrigued at his human state though he still considered himself the demon of the west.

"Hey I thought you didn't remember much of all this stuff Sesshoumaru?" The demon lord held the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's tone. Really he was quite the child.

"Currently I am in the state of remembering some sorts of information yet Kagome still remains a small mystery. Some of the monks history as well though I do recall Sango and you Inuyasha I remember as being my half brother but not much other than the fact that we do not stand on the best of terms."

"Do you remember Rin Sesshoumaru-sama?" The western lord looked downward toward the child at his side.

"Yes I recall that you are in my care." The female smiled at him and her eyes lit with happiness that he hadn't forgotten her. Though he could see and feel her gratitude Sesshoumaru simply remained impassive while returning his attention to the small group.

"If you fell down the well then who found you because surely you couldn't have gotten out of it right?" The demon, which is at the moment human, thought briefly his mind in a state of remembrance.

"I believe it was your brother who found me and took me to your mother who then suggested that I be put in a kennel." His aura suddenly grew to immense heights and he fell to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-sama what's happening to you!" Rin cried out to him tears falling quickly from her eyes.

"The transformation has finally begun…" After speaking this, his voice box wavered into something like a dog's whine and so it ended what he was to say for moments. "Do not forget what I said. Kagome you must continue to call me Inuru…." At those words he ran out of the hut realizing that it would destroy Rin if she watched him transform.

But of course her loyalty knows no bounds and so she tried to run after him. Yet Inuyasha simply lifted her off the ground and held her still. She cried and beat on him, begging the boy to let her go. "I'm sorry Rin but I can't let you."

Kagome looked about quickly and then took off, Shippo hopping after his mother figure. "Kagome wait up!" The young girl twisted her head to look at him and at seeing the forming tears she slowed.

"Come on Shippo hurry." The little boy seemed to pick up his pace and as soon as he reached her shoulder she took off again. She knew where to go because of the torn shrubs and blood. Tears were welling in her eyes as fear took hold of her heart, clenching it tight in a fist and held her lungs of air.

She stumbled and almost fell to the ground as her panic drove her wildly into some sort of frenzy. She needed to find him. What if he died from the transformation or what if someone killed him because he was vulnerable? Shaking the thoughts from her head she continued to run and even though she dismissed these what if's fear still clouded her mind. Kagome came through the brush and what her eyes found signaled relief and it felt like a comforting wave.

Sesshoumaru lay in the form of Inuru, his body was spent from the change of man to beast and his eyes were barely open watching her with curiosity. Tears fell form Kagome's sapphire iris's and she kneeled by him. Laying her head on his she called his name quietly which subdued his mind. Rest wasn't far from him and he knew it but he couldn't find himself sleeping. Instead he listened to her and waited but for what?

* * *

I know it's short but you guys wanted a small bit at least right? I'm sick with fever so can you blame me? 


	9. Transformation and Addmitance

Hey guys thanks for reviewing and being so patient.

* * *

Kagome ran her hands through his fur and at times rubbed her cheek over his back. The salty wetness had already begun to cling to his hair but he didn't mind for it would easily wash. His amber eyes now becoming even lazier looked over to her form and found just what he had been awaiting. Her face gave rise to a picture of pure contentment and her body seemed so relaxed. Blue irises looked into his amber orbs and he found that they were no longer brimming with tears but filled with relief.

Sesshoumaru, or Inuru, lifted his head toward her face and brought his tongue across her cheek. When doing so he could taste the salt from the remainder of her tears. Kagome whimpered and laid her head nearer to his own. Inuru rested his head on her left shoulder and each seemed to be in a hugging position with her right arm draped over his back. Shippo stood off to the side and watched the scene before him with intrigue. They looked as if they were in love with one another. But that was impossible wasn't it? Didn't she love Inuyasha?

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter about him suddenly, surprising the demon. It seemed that her sadness suddenly came back. "Sesshoumaru, I was so lost when we thought you were dead. I don't understand why but I just couldn't shake myself from the fact that you were gone and how much I missed you." She pulled him even tighter to her. "Please forgive this fool but I…" She lifted from him and was he surprised to see anger. "I'm happy but I'm so mad at you. Why would you protect me as you did? You should have just let me die."

The dog demon growled and knocked her off of him. Quickly he stood over her body and bared his teeth toward her face. "Kagome!" Shippo leapt toward Sesshoumaru but was easily knocked backward. With that he shook his canine head at her, basically saying that he had to protect her.

"But why help me and not your self?" The Inu youkai couldn't answer such a question and so quietly removed him self from over her body. Nudging her with his snout she rose into a sitting position. Taking a few steps toward the fox demon who suddenly cowered in fear he also pushed him up and then began moving toward the village. With a small noise he ordered her to obediently follow.

Kagome moved slowly behind him, her face not filled with so much sadness or anger any more but instead confusion. "_What purpose would there be in saving me?_"

"_I am of no ability of answering this question without my memories and thus you must be patient but I promise I shall answer it honestly once I remember what compelled me to do such a thing._" The miko had gasped earlier once she heard his voice within her mind but waited patiently for what he was saying to fully be told.

"How are you doing that?"

"_I am not sure Kagome, but I know that when some one I am near to is sad I can hear their thoughts and am able to answer questions or understand exactly why they are so hurt. Normally I can not reply but I suppose your miko abilities shall allow a conversation to transpire between us._"

"But I'm not sad. I don't think."

"_There is depression within you; it is simply that you can not recognize it in this state because of your mind forcing it away._" That made sense, she supposed. "_Inuyasha is coming toward us._"

Just as he spoke Kagome watched the hanyou walk through the brush. His eyes widened for a moment when he first seen her but then they turned from her form. "We were getting' kind of worried about you so I came to see what was up."

With a smile Kagome neared him. "Thank you Inuyasha."

His ears pulled forward and his eyes lit up a tad more. "You're-you're welcome Kagome." With a small nod to him she began walking again and so they stayed side by side. Sesshoumaru turned his head from the sight and was unable to understand why he did not desire to see the two together in such close proximity. Maybe his instincts were simply over reacting but then again maybe not. His memories could possibly be telling him something as well but it was annoying that he could not recall.

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru looked toward the miko who apologized, her eyes down cast and sadness penetrated her normal scent. "I'm always so stupid aren't I?"

"What do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha turned her toward his face and starred with confused, pained amber eyes. Why would she say something like that? Didn't she know how he felt about her?

"I don't know why I'm thinking it right now but you know I'm not good enough am I? I'm nothing like our friends. I'm not brave or smart and Kikyo, I'm just no where near her class. Even though I wish I was." Blue eyes became gray as she looked to the ground not wanting to see any disdain there.

"Kagome it doesn't matter if you're Kikyo damn it because I love you too!" Her eyes widened considerably and her body straightened.

"Inuyasha did you just say…" Her face was flushed from its normal color and replaced by a pink tinge. Inuyasha's face was cherry red.

"Well if I said it I meant it." He turned his face from her and started walking from her. Why was he so stupid to say something like that? How could he have let it slip?

His eyes widened as her small hands took his arm to turn him to her and he found the miko smiling, tears forming in her blue eyes. "Oh Inuyasha…" She touched his face with her hand and rubbed over his cheek with her thumb. Kagome's eyes were filled with content happiness, love and her soul seemed so much freer.

"Kagome what're you…?" The female, his best friend for four years and secret love interest, now bent her face toward his. Her eyes were closing but there was no fear that he would turn from her and it was obvious she believed she was making the right decision and Inuyasha felt an over joy suddenly. "Only if you think it's right." His warm breath tickled over her face from their closeness and his voice was rough with emotion.

"It is." With that being said she closed the distance between their lips and soon felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her waist and one about her mid back. He pulled her closer to his body and felt her relax even more within his hold. He could hear someone's heart pounding madly and was unsure whether it was his or hers. Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he felt so overjoyed that he couldn't stand it.

"_Foolish how I feel…_" Kagome broke the kiss to look toward her pup that had turned his eyes away earlier. The voice within her mind, his voice, sounded so depressed that she couldn't believe. "_What is this that I feel? Certainly it could not be love only unneeded attraction._"

Before she could speak a violent wind blew against her body which spoke volumes to Inuyasha. Kikyo was still not appeased after her death and with now showing his love to Kagome probably never would be. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and, pushing Inuyasha away to stand between Kagome and the wind, even though he was of shorter stature.

At this it blew harder trying to break down his defenses but he would not move. He was not going to let her obtain any sort of injury from the damnable woman's angered soul. Not on his life. With a warning growl he built the demonic energy stored within his soul about his form and the howling torrent of gust seemed to laugh. The demon simply let the anger building within his form wrap so tightly over his body that it began to shape into something other. Kagome gasped as she felt his elongating tail come around her in a show of protection but the grip was so light that it also gave her a feel of love. It may only be in friendship or whatever he posed it as but there was certainly love.

The muscles underneath his fur jumped, growing in mass and strength while the hair over them became longer. His height grew immensely and soon his back towered at least a head length over Kagome's own. The fangs within his mouth grew to a much larger size, almost like tusks and his amber eyes became brighter, almost like a glowing golden fire. The wind died at this until it fled entirely not desiring the wrath of this demon.

Hissing once more toward the air he then glared at Inuyasha and a growl that only Shippo and the hanyou could hear rumbled low in his throat. The boy knew exactly what he meant by it to. If you love Kagome so much why didn't you protect her rather than stand limply by and watch? Once Inuyasha could no longer stare into his depths Sesshoumaru knew that his point had been made.

His tail tightened about Kagome more in order to lift her body to his back. She gave a small eep as her body came into the air causing a dog like grin to appear. But he was not cruel and so did not shake her like the immature voice in his mind desired. Sesshoumaru sat her on his back and turned his head to look at her face. She was slightly shocked he could tell but almost immediately afterward her hands began roaming over his soft fur and the tips of her fingers massaged his ears.

A small purring came from his throat, or really a groan of pleasure which made Kagome giggle. Shippo watched with a smile on his face as well but Inuyasha on the other hand seemed angered. Why did she have to confess her love to him and then go and start bein' all sweet to Sesshoumaru? It didn't make any sense at all but then again she usually was nice to him wasn't she?

**Flash Back In General (authors point of view)**

"Inuyasha stop being so rude to Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome's blue eyes flashed warningly with extreme levels of anger as he continuously shouted hard hearted words to his brother. She understood that they weren't close but really Sesshoumaru was not imposing some sort of threat so why couldn't he be a little polite for once?

"I agree with Lady Kagome Inuyasha he is simply giving and receiving valuable information from Lady Kagome and ourselves. He is not trying to end our lives." Sango nodded with Miroku in agreement while glaring at the hanyou.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed toward him in a sign of her lower class. The demon simply scoffed.

"Do not apologize for my half brothers mannerisms when it is not your fault that he is such a beast." His amber eyes held no emotion but Kagome clearly felt that the youkai must be irritated by Inuyasha's rudeness. "On to my next question besides that of his power have you heard any other resources he may have?"

"Well since Kagura's death he wouldn't have any resources besides her right?" Kagome looked toward Miroku hoping he might be able to figure out something.

"Lady Kagome we must not forget Kanna of the void, she would then stand in Kagura's position. But there again he could have some others helping him that we do not know of."

"It is as I thought." The demon lord stood once more. "Your aid has been helpful." With that he turned from them and began to walk towards where Naraku was last seen and was to call Rin in a moment or so but something became unsettled in the climate. With a small whiff of the air he picked out the miko's scent and an obvious sadness. Mentally he sighed. "Miko what is the problem?"

He hadn't turned but if his instincts were right she must have blushed. "I-I uh…" Turning toward her he caught a glimpse of her face before she hid it beneath her hair, looking straight down at the ground. "I wanted you to-to stay for a moment longer." Looking up quickly she continued. "It's just I needed to speak to you alone."

He watched her closely and noticed that she rubbed at her left arm with her right hand. She did this action so fast that he believed she may place the blasted thing on fire. "No way are you talking to him alone Kagome." Inuyasha jumped from his perch and came upon the group. "I don't about you guys but I don't trust him enough for that."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku sighed along with Sango as her voice etched dangerously. "Stop trying to rule my life." The hanyou was unimpressed by her tone and merely scoffed indifferently. "I am going to speak with Sesshoumaru-sama for a moment and no longer but if you try to stop me so held me you'll never walk again." Miroku and Sango both shot there heads upward when hearing these words. Kagome never threatened that viscously before.

"Damn it you couldn't do that if you tried. You ain't going no where with him if I'm not there." He made sure to sound demanding though he was shocked himself at how cruelly Kagome put her words. Couldn't she understand that he was trying to protect her?

Kagome lifted her now watering eyes to his own, the bitter sadness and anger that stood there within them almost frightened him but did give the boy a shock more or less. "You know you shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere without me either or do you consider Kikyo and I the same?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It was two or three nights ago by the sacred tree and it was when I was coming to find you from Keade's so you could eat. I saw you both together and…" Her voice cracked with a sob. There was no way she could say it, that they were so close and speaking so affectionately to one another. Inuyasha was so happy and she just couldn't be there. He looked like he had just tasted heaven and it hurt her so bad. She shook her head trying to clear the images. "_I love you Kikyo, more than **anything**._"

Kagome stood and began to run away from everyone but mainly a certain some one. "Wait Kagome come back."

"Leave Lady Kagome alone Inuyasha. She doesn't need to be near you right now." Miroku's eyes danced with anger and slight hate toward the boy and Inuyasha knew that he meant business.

Shippo and Rin came running toward the group and hadn't known what just transpired. "Hey Miroku guess… Hey where's Kagome?"

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin looked about worriedly until she found a snoring Jaken. Relief swept her. He hadn't left her after all.

The monk and exterminator almost didn't know what to say and luckily Inuyasha stayed silent. "He went to help Kagome find some herbs because we need them incase of a possible battle." Both looked to Sango and Miroku happily and began talking rather quickly of what they had found.

**With Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

The tears wouldn't stop falling no matter how much she tried to push the sadness away. Inuyasha would not leave her mind and she couldn't stand it. She had run for some time until she landed against a large tree after tripping over another's root. The spot was sore but there was no pain that could compare to how she felt at the moment. Staying curled in a small ball she sat shaking and sobbing. "Why am I so stupid, why?"

"You are a human and so foolish tendencies over take you, such as depression." She hid her face even more into her clothing.

"Why are you here Sesshoumaru?" The way she spoke, it almost seemed that she felt helpless.

"You had desired to speak with this Sesshoumaru alone did you not?" She almost laughed. The great demon lord seemed to be so filled with intellect but at the moment he was pretty dunce.

"Not right now with the way I'm breaking down and all." His eyes glint for only a passing moment with satisfaction but Kagome had to have missed it.

"You are not as broken as you had been moments before I spoke." Her eyes widened as she watched his slight smirk plaster of his face. He was right. But suddenly she just wanted to cry again because, as a human, when someone's there that cares you just want to let it out. Pushing from the tree she wrapped her arms around his waist and though he bore his cold metallic armor she didn't care. Kagome hugged him as tightly as she would if he wasn't wearing the piece of protection. "Do not expect this to be allowed again female."

She nodded against him and simply cried until she could cry no more. It took her so log to free the pent up stress within her mind and body but he remained as patient as ever, awaiting some sort of relief to wash over her and it was sleep. Her small hands, compared to his, gripped the steal tightly and yet lightly. Her face seemed much more blissful than it had been earlier. He watched her with speculation and an interest that seemed to burn his inner most reaches. He had felt this way about life when he was a pup, wondering at the grass hoper and how if frightened it took flight or the wind that fanned over the trees. He could understand this curiosity over the miko because it was simply that he had met no other human like her which of course intrigued him greatly.

**End of Flashback **

Sango and Miroku appeared just before Sesshoumaru and the small group could reach the village after sensing a great demonic energy, not knowing it was the demon lord. Each had there weapons ready to take it on and almost fell over when they noticed Kagome on its back and giggling. "Inuyasha is that…?"

"Yeah it' Se-Inuru." Correcting his mishap he looked over his shoulder at Kagome and Sesshoumaru with slight disdain but hadn't let it show.

"Kagome-sama would you care to explain?" The miko was brought from her musings and with a blush nodded. "Shall we do it at the village." It was more of an order than a question and so everyone followed Miroku.

* * *

Alright end of this chapter but don't worry there shall be more. insert evil laugh 


	10. Remeber in My Dreams

Okay guys here's the next chapter and I think the break did me some good. Thanks for being so patient.

I'm really sorry for taking os long okay. Can I be forgiven for my odasity?

* * *

**Memories**

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked toward him, trying to find if he was listening or not. His eyes remained staring at other sorts of things like mainly the tree line where Inuyasha was but she could tell he was paying attention to her. "How did you first meet Rin?"

His amber eyes found her own meaning that the question must have caught him off guard. She blushed and turned her head from him. "I didn't mean to be rude Sesshoumaru-sama it's just I-I…" She rambled and he watched her downcast face with slight amusement.

"You simply desired to take care of that damnable curiosity correct?" She looked upward the blush over her face becoming far darker than before. Nodding she looked away and so did he, once again watching Inuyasha who in turn watched him.

"When Inuyasha used the wind scar three years ago she tried to care for me where I lay in the forest. Even though her aid was not acquired and I told her so on more than one occasion she was still as persistent as ever. Yet when I was well I cared not for her compassion and left her be. But as I can to where Jaken was located a westward wind blew against my frame and the scent of her blood clung to it. When I found her she had been killed by wolves with a single bite. Tensegia, though I've never used it before or since, compelled me to bring her from the dead once more. Ever since that day she has followed me loyally."

"That's so cute." She giggled like a young child which gained the reaction of a raised eyebrow.

"Why is it that you assume that this occurrence is so "cute" as you put it?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"It's complicated but it just is." She turned toward him and beamed. "It's just so adorable that she loves you that much."

"Humans love nothing."

She felt a chill run up her spine, like ice. Her eyes widened as she looked over to him and she found that he was looking toward the tree line with an extremely fierce gaze. She didn't understand why but she was pained greatly by his statement. It felt so cruel to here coming from him, someone she wished to call friend and did.

"Of course we do." Her voice he noticed, it seemed as if she were wounded by his words.

"Then why is it that you do the most foolish thing, destroy it?" She could sense he was trying not to be cruel at the moment, just being informatively curious. Yet it still hurt her, like a fist clenching around her heart.

"We love it so much sometimes that we do the worst thing when we think it's the best. It's because we're mortal." She had stood from where she sat and walked a few feet ahead, her eyes were unable to be seen. "We can't be perfect Sesshoumaru, not like most youkai can be at any rate."

She stared into space not quite sure of where she was any longer. "Listen Sesshoumaru I don't know why you hate humans and I don't think I want to but I do know that not all of us are bad and some of us can care for demons, even you."

"And who would do such a thing besides Rin miko? Humans can not care for what they fear." His voice had become slightly harsh but she took no offense.

Turning around toward him she smiled brightly, her eyes lighting with the purest of blue. "Well I care for you Sesshoumaru." Taking his hand she entwined their fingers. That smile, he realized immediately, would haunt his dreams in a disturbingly comforting way for a long time to come. Tears had obviously pricked her eyes once before but they were gone which gave him-relief?

But before he could pin point the emotion which he felt a certain someone decided to make his debut. "Damn it let go of her hand Sesshoumaru!" Kagome sighed in annoyance and let go of the demons hand.

"Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome sighed again. "I'll say good bye to Rin and then he and I will leave."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - --- -- -- - - - - - -- - -

Yes he knew he was dreaming as blackness took over but what he dreamt must have been oppressed memories from when he had been attacked by Naraku. Strange way to recall though if one thinks of it that way. But he wasn't about to complain, he wanted to remember and even more so now then before after seeing his face when she said she had cared. He had been shocked and within the amber of his eyes obviously content.

Lights began to shimmer in the blackness and then voices began to arouse. He had to strain in order to hear at first but after a few moments the voices became louder and the memory more clear.

---------- ------- - - - -------------- ----------------- -------- -------- -- -- - --------------- --- -- -- -

"It'll only be for a little while okay?" The demon lord nodded watching Kagome's feverish body almost topple over with every step. She was going to go home and they were near the well; even though he hadn't voiced his question she answered it, that she'd be gone for a short amount of time. "Thanks for helping me sneak off like this because you know Inuyasha he wouldn't have let me leave even with this fever." Her breath was becoming slightly more labored, not a good sign.

"It is not a bother." She smiled at him her eyes filled with slight pain but the happiness tried its best to out shine. That smile, he had now come to enjoy seeing it and sometimes hoped to. Strange how this girl was beginning to effect him. Her slight cough brought him into reality once again, noticing the rasp with in it. He had heard a cough like that before and it involved something close to strep.

"That's so sweet …" Falling backward her eyes clouded over. Quickly his arms came about her waist, holding her carefully so she would not harm her self against his armor. "I'm sorry it's just-I'm so dizzy."

"Humans are susceptible to weakness and that being said you are no exception." She smiled, knowing that he was being as polite as possible. Still there remained a cloud over her dazzling eyes. This was definitely no good turn of events yet none can stop fate when she spins her thread.

"Yeah we are pretty weak aren't we? I mean I'm so pathetic with my fear of hurting people that I end up hurting my self. Doesn't that sound weak?" He hadn't even looked at her as she spoke and wouldn't. Why must she be so foolish and speak low of herself when she wasn't lowly. She was the highest human in ranking he had met even though she held no royal blood. Maybe it was her feverish state taking action in stead of her normally active mind.

A star streaked over the sky, it was quite lovely and would have been a night that Sesshoumaru would have enjoyed had it not been for the fact that she was so ill. Looking downward after hearing Kagome mutter his name he watched her troubled features, knowing full and well that she was asleep. He quirked his brow at her unexpected words and simply continued his silent walk toward the well. Humans truly could be so terribly odd while unconscious.

Looking back the Inu youkai of the west barely realized it had been a while since she first became ill and Tensegia, though a sword of healing, would not save her-it refused to. In this he became slightly worried, should I say. Nay he was more or less uneasy for he would never fret over a human girl.

Kagome shivered and tried to come closer to him but his armor was nothing but cool steel and stone. Frowning he wrapped hi tail about her which earned him a delighted sigh. "_So much in her likeness of a child that I forget her glorious purification abilities._" The sweet slumbering expression only lasted a moment for she began to moan in pain once more. She muttered incoherent and odd things that only an unstable mind would dare speak or possibly even think.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Her condition was worsening and at an alarming rate no less. Her skin was like the whitest of ivory and she burned hotter than the sun which loomed over their heads each day. Sweat and illness each took over her once calming scent. Instead of the lightly sweet cherry blossom in spring's morning dew she reminded him of a draining ocean, life slowly slipping, dieing away silently.

The well then came into view and for the first time in his life Sesshoumaru had never felt such relief. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the wooden contraption which teleported her from era to era. He was not relieved and he was not worried he was-he was looking out for her best interest… But that would involve worry would it not? First it had been Rin and now it was yet another human female. Had he gone mad? No, he still carried his wits, they were simply-special in a way he could not lay his finger on. But still he had to be at least slightly insane correct?

No he had taken the correct turn and he knew it. He had found where he wanted to be which was beside her. Yet in what way did he want to be there near this foolishly weak mortal as an ally, a mentor, protector or a lover..? Shaking himself mentally he cleared all thoughts as he came to the lip of the well. Looking into it's depths he remembered her words. "_Only Inuyasha and I can pass though so far…_" With a cold determined stare he spoke in an ordering manner. "You will let this Sesshoumaru pass." With that he leapt in and as if mocking his superior strength no light wrapped about them.

Glaring he spoke once more and the youkai within him rose rather threateningly. "What had I said?" With that the portal suddenly opened as if afraid of annihilation from the angered demon lord. Sesshoumaru smirked as it realized his obvious advantage in power over its own magic. Yet that is no thing to be thought of in a time altering well for even magic has a mind of its own and such folly of thought or respect for the world's first born magic's can have a dear price. Yet what price can be paid?

* * *

So is it good and am I forgiven? I hope so I worked really hard on it. Basically the present Sesshoumaru is asleep and dreaming of his memories if it makes any sense. 


	11. Remember in My Dreams part 2

Thanks for waiting so patiently you guys, I've just been having a lot of… stuff going on right now so yeah.

You all are awesome and you rock!

* * *

She shook, quaking in his hold. Her fever burned her body terribly but she felt as if she were frozen in solid ice. Kagome was slightly alarmed; no matter what she did she couldn't open her eyes. On top of that her body, it felt so brittle and her mind seemed unable to conjure much thought. Sesshoumaru, she felt him stiffen and mutter something that was incoherent. If he was taking her to her era wouldn't it be louder?

It could be just her fever getting the best of her so maybe they really were there at home. She couldn't wait to lie in her bed and get some medicine in her system so that maybe she'd get better. She could only hope and hoping was something she was good at even though most of the time her prayers fell on deaf ears.

**Normal POV**

Sesshoumaru scanned the horizon. They were in no well house; he stood on grassy ground with a breeze blowing into him and the sun shinning behind. It was sunrise obviously by the colors, scents and sounds. The landscape seemed just slightly different, a little less worn. Where were they? Kagome shivered against his body. She seemed so child like at the moment, fragile and innocent.

Looking away he silently cursed his luck; the emotions he felt were nothing that would hold some sort of good occurrence if they continued to affect him. He felt as if he had to protect her from all that could harm her, like he had to be there for her no matter what the circumstance. She groaned again, brining his attention to her situation instead of concerning himself with his own.

He had to find a healer in order to ease her suffering and hopefully bring her into health once more. Narrowing his eyes he wondered to himself thoughts that shouldn't have been thought or at least he wished to deny. "_Will she ever become well?_" Shaking the thought and the odd sensation of discomfort he began walking toward where the old miko Keade's village was.

Sesshoumaru could smell fire and sense the human spirits bustling about but he also smelt blood. It honestly mattered not if those mortals died; his only concern was the condition of the human in his hold. Then again if he did not aid the village they would be so busy healing the men and women that Kagome's illness would go unnoticed. Sighing he began to pick up his pace. Within no time he stood over a hill and watched a hoard of demons attack the village.

Using only his tail to hold the miko, which he concluded she loved by her happy sigh, Sesshoumaru lifted Tokigen from his side. The weaker demons, almost like parasites sensed his power and turned to look upon their death. Sesshoumaru gave one swift strike killing them all within a heartbeat.

The villagers looked in shock upon their savior not knowing whether to thank or prepare for yet another battle. His cold amber gaze burned their skin and their eyes. Many turned not wanting to stare upon such graciousness yet wickedness in both beauty and strength. Sesshoumaru scoffed before descending toward the maggots that dare call themselves a race.

A few women cowered in fear and stole away while some of the men also ran. The rest remained standing shakily, awaiting what was to come. "A miko; I need to see a village miko or healer. Does your village not contain one?" His voice was so cold and icy it made the hair on their necks stand.

"She's-she's but a child." A man who would wear away his life in the village now stood before Sesshoumaru and spoke wearily. "Yet she can heal almost any ailment."

"Her name and location." It was an order, no question.

"My name is Kikyo and I am now here." He cast a glance and the sight caught him off guard. This miko was just as young as Rin and yet she was extremely powerful. Her stance even spoke of this, a young warrior no doubt.

"I assure you age has no factor in my skills." Sesshoumaru nodded, agreeing with her. "Follow me please." She stole away from the eyes of all villagers and allowed the demon lord to follow suit. His strides were long and fast, causing her little legs to move more quickly than they normally would. He was anxious she could feel it.

Maybe not all demons were terrible…

**The dream slowly faded to black**

Sesshoumaru sat silently, not even thought took up any mass in this space. He seemed to be too blank for it. The images continued to play over and over within his mind. The worry, protectiveness and even the emotions he felt for her. It was all beginning to clear, like a light fog dismissing its self. Memories, timeless captivated things, they were resurfacing. Were his emotions towards the kiss Inuyasha gave her a reaction of these banished moments?

Glowing Amber eyes sought through the darkness, looking for another moment that he could view, another time that he could feel something for. Stepping forward at the sign of a flicker of something he felt the world around him change. Snow, he now stood in snow and the realm was no longer black but instead bright and vivid filled with life. A small sound, a giggle of some sort, the world was filled with Kagome.

**Another memory**

Her face was slightly white but she seemed to be enjoying her self by her laughter and the light captured, reflected in her blue irises. Sesshoumaru watched the three in the distance, his eyes focusing on Kagome. "_She shouldn't run about in such weather, still ill with fever…_"

Seeming to sense or know that the demon lord was thinking about her she looked toward him smiling brightly. The smile shifted into something quieter and less noticeable for only a moment. Humans for some reason did that when they didn't expect something, their attention has to refocus. She lifted up a snow ball, grinning devilishly at the demon lord. He cocked his brow while his eyes began to glow, almost daring her to throw the blasted thing at him.

She seemed to rethink her hastily made decision when he stood fully from his leaning position on the tree coaxing her further with a slight grin. The miko looked away from him and the children seemed to pout at the fact that she wouldn't pop him in the face with the snow ball. Closing his eyes and leaning against the ageing bark once more he began to think deeply.

Naraku, he had disappeared for quite some time which was annoying to say the least. Where could he hide now? He must be running out of places by now. The last time they had noticed his presence was over two months ago when he had rescued Kagome from death as the hanyou tried to slice through her throat with his tentacles. Even before that he noticed that the miko had become the spot light in the half breed's attacks. What could this mean? Maybe the miko was the only he feared because of her spiritual abilities but there again it seemed unlikely. Her arrows could not penetrate his barrier unless she was severely angered. Opening his eyes and looked toward her he realized that she was feared but only when protecting something she loved. The hanyou wanted to separate her from Inuyasha and her friends in order to bring them to their deaths because their very life was tied about the miko.

Kagome smiled at him again and began to walk toward him, a small cough rattled through her chest but the medicine that the miko of the past had saved her life and Kikyo said she would be well quite soon. Still it was something he didn't like. "You seem to be more thoughtful than usual, any reason why?"

"I owe you no answer to what it is that I think of." His voice seemed to frost the air further than it had been previously.

"Oh so you must be thinking about Naraku or something." Sending her a slight glare he stood straight from the oak. "Is that all you men ever do, think about how to defeat something?"

"Conquest is of importance to many males." Rolling her eyes the female came beside him in order to watch the children better. Shippo and Rin obviously enjoyed playing together. They giggled constantly, throwing small snow balls at one another while tripping over their own feet. "You should cease such radical movement while in your ill state."

"Uh huh and who is it that's going to stop me?" Casting a glance that said not to push it he took a step away.

"Rin come along we're leaving."

"What-why?" He could smell disbelief and slight depression flowing form the miko behind him.

"I have matters to attend to. While you head North West I must walk directly West from this point."

"Oh…okay." Her eyes, they were glassy. "Can I come with you?" Inuyasha shot up from where he had been sitting.

"No way in Hell Kagome! You're staying right here cause you got jewel shards to find and there ain't…"

"If you wish it." The hanyou was sent into something worse than rage while Kagome smiled, happiness emanating off of her in waves. Running over to her pack she pulled out some food stuff and blankets for her friends.

"I'll see you guys later okay?" Sango smiled while nodding and Miroku grinned but thought twice before speaking as the demon lord glared.

"Yes we'll probably meet up with you soon." Sango winked toward Inuyasha which made Kagome giggle.

"Yeah probably." Turning toward Inuyasha she waved and jogged off to catch up with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Shippo followed quickly.

"Bye you guys!" Kilala mewed a farewell while watching the kit disappear into the brush.

"Doesn't anyone else have a problem with this?" Miroku and Sango looked from Inuyasha to one another and then back to the steaming half breed.

"No." With that said they both put out the small fire and stood, ready to look for rumors of Naraku and jewel shards.

_Back with Kagome and Sesshoumaru_

Catching up the miko evened her strides with Sesshoumaru which was hard after her sprint to find him. He was so tall and his legs were so long… How the hell she managed to walk so fast not even she knew. "Um-thanks for letting me accompany you."

"Hey don't forget about me!" Shippo piped wanting to feel known.

"I meant us accompany you; thanks." She was blushing he noticed and the tinge seemed to flatter her attributes.

"It is nothing that I need your thanks for miko." Kagome blushed further, her cheeks now red rather than the strawberry pink they had previously been.

Smiling a little more brightly, casting away the shadows about them Kagome shook her head. "No I do need to thank you for your hospitality because you don't have to give it."

He remained silent, looking straight ahead of him which didn't necessarily say that he was uncomfortable or that she was right it just meant he had nothing more to say. So she sighed and turned to find Rin and Shippo happily conversing. Kagome felt up to talking as well but there really wasn't anybody to speak with since she didn't feel like having a conversation about child like stuff.

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes finding the miko near him lagging in her pace suddenly and seeming depressed. Did she miss her companions so quickly? No that wasn't the case or else she wouldn't stay at her home for so long in her era. Then what was it that currently upset the female? Most likely he'd never know.

* * *

AH! I'm sorry you guys I am so busy I don't know what to do anymore. I'm really sorry and I'm trying as best I can. 


	12. To Leave

Sorry you guys. You all are so patient so thank you a lot for being that way. I've got stuff going on and I know you all understand.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had watched memories fade and arise for quite some time and came to the conclusion that he was in love with the young miko. He remembered almost all that he had known before, that much he was sure of. But with such deep hatred for mortals why love one and why allow a ward? His own mind was a confusing trap to be honest. Emotions whirling around catching him off guard so he did not know what to think or believe.

The Taiyoukai's eyes grew darker as his mind skimmed over Inuyasha's and Kagome's kiss. It did not matter if he loved her for she was involved with the hanyou… with his half brother. Narrowing his eyes at the thought of the miko he desired so with a half breed stung at him with rage.

The boy had no right to be with something so incredible and gracious. Kagome was quite the rare artifact but the hanyou would and did the worst of things to her. If he wanted her he should not think of the dead miko so often, he should focus on simply what was Kagome not that past shell. Sesshoumaru sighed, his tense body easing more than it had been previously. But what was it he could do in order to make her see he loved her? He certainly would not tell the miko if she loved his brother so dearly.

**Another shimmer slid and then a field came into view**

The night was thick and filled with the sounds of those who slept and those who lurked in the darkness. Stars shone brightly above and a waning crescent stood motionless alone in the see of black. Sesshoumaru he watched the miko below that very moon. His eyes glew softly in the dark with tenderness. She hadn't returned to his half brother just yet and frankly a piece of him did not desire for her to leave.

She slept so soundly that it made her seem almost child like. A smile spread over his face. By her scent she was anything but a child. A young virgin women but a women no less. She had almost completed the journey yet she still needed to be taken by a strong man that would care for her. Sesshoumaru felt a growl rise within his throat but suppressed it. He was a demon after all he could handle sexual need even though the female lying so peacefully was very tempting.

Kagome groaned in her sleep and twisted her back slightly. She smelt ready, thus she must have been dreaming about some sexual act with his brother. A slight rage consumed him. His brother did not deserve something so enticing, wonderful and above all pure. Kagome moaned louder gripping the ground and panting. The demon lord turned from her in his up most disgust and jealousy. Until he heard something never expected. "Sesshou-Seshoumaru!" Whipping his body about immediately he found her reaching toward the moon, arousal apparent and thick. Her hand out stretched gracefully, fingers spread and body so beautifully out lined. She looked so heavenly and in his eyes she was by far deserving the title of angel.

Jaken stirred and in an instant the Taiyoukai found he and the miko of his heart somewhere other. He had lifted her body and carried her else where without even being aware of it. Looking downward he found her lips spread, her heated breath fanning over his neck. Those lips, they were rosy in their redness and quite tempting. Her small feminine hands came to his face with out being aware and she slid them into his silky mane. She pressed her body against his but whined when she felt the coldness of his armor.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he yanked the straps away while somehow managing to hold her with his tail which she enjoyed very much. Yet he could still sense she wanted his body over the appendage which excited him. As she heard the twang of metal against rock her heat's scent heightened greatly and thus she pushed upward again her lips finding his throat. He gasped lightly, rubbing his face on her own. Kagome kissed below his voice box giving the demon a strange overwhelming desire. Sesshoumaru could feel nothing but she and the thrum of his blood pulsing quickly. He lay the miko on the ground in order to sit above her. She felt his erection through each of their clothing and moaned loudly, almost crying. Sesshoumaru smiled a lustful happy smile.

He looked upon her sweated face and found that he would be mesmerized by such in his dreams for quite the span of time, maybe even eternity. Kagome was innocently gracious in every manner and he adored it. Bending his head he kissed her jaw line while rocking his hips slightly. Kagome succumbed to his desire easily and slid against him as he did her with great, painful need. Hissing against what he desired to be his Kagome he licked her throat as a mongrel would, loosing some of his control with every push.

The miko stretched beneath him trying to move harder against his body and also give him more access. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled closer shaking uncontrollably. She needed him within her, he realized that but he wished to take such things slow for it would be her first time. Her first time and she was unconscious. With a dry laugh he lifted and went to awaken her.

But a thought came to him. Conscious she would never make love to him no matter how she cared for him. These were suppressed desires she was not ready. She desired him but was not sure; mentally she could not handle such betrayal to his brother. Kagome was loyal that was one reason he cared for her so much. Once you became an ally you always were. Lifting her head Sesshoumaru kissed her lips gently, lovingly and remained like so for a while.

At first she had tried to press against him and make love to him still but slowly her arousal dispersed. She stayed just as close as she had but the tenseness do to desire had disappeared and was replaced by love. Yes she loved him and he knew she was consciously aware but she was not sure because Inuyasha was still a factor. Taking his face away he stood with her in his arms and leapt into a tree in order to rest his body and mind without being noticed easily.

Looking downward he watched Kagome snuggle into his kimono with a small smile on her face. She seemed happy and he felt-better with her so close to his body and so he would have no objection to the miko resting against him. Sesshoumaru even lifted her closer to him so that he could feel every heart beat even through their layers of clothing. Her scent, she was so relaxed at the moment and obviously felt safe.

Bending he kissed her forehead softly, like a small butterfly daintily touching a flowers petal. She moved upward into the light peck more but Sesshoumaru stole away causing sadness to erupt in her scent. Yet he knew it couldn't be helped for if he were aroused again he would need to take her and Sesshoumaru would not stand for such. Kagome would be taken when she was ready not while her mind was under sleep.

**The world died away quietly**

"_I honestly do not desire to see one more of those blasted memories._" The Inu youkai sat down on the ground, which he could not see so it was very-odd. Sniffing the air lightly he could smell his brother coming closer to the miko and the miko was sleeping against his body. Thus it was time to awaken.

Amber orbs opening Sesshoumaru found his brothers in an instant and sent a silent message to stay away with the heated glare he gave. The hanyou cleared his throat loudly. Sango and Miroku staggered awake but Kagome, she slept soundly still. She seemed so utterly peaceful and content with the Inu youkai and Inuyasha not being the polite type didn't approve of that.

"Kagome get up!" The miko shot forward, not at Inuyasha's words but the powerful demonic aura behind her. Turning Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red and his hair was raised to its full height. After a long suffering growl he lunged at his hanyou brother. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiga and to Kagome's horror Sesshoumaru did not dodge the damn thing he leapt straight into it. He made no cry of pain and simply bit into his brother's shoulder giving him a large amount of his acidic saliva.

"Sesshoumaru!" His head came about in order to see who had called out to him. Kagome stood shaking with tears running down her face. "Please, Sesshoumaru, please stop it." Walking toward him she muttered the same word over and over. While she had his attention Kilala took away Inuyasha who was unconscious from the amount of poison flowing so quickly through his blood stream. "Please don't do this." Kagome laid her hear in his neckline's fur and cried. She gripped the fluff tightly, tears running down her cheeks quietly.

Looking toward Inuyasha's body he realized that as long as he stood within this form he would remain slightly crazed in his desire too protect Kagome. Just as any dog would, canine's are and were loyal to whom they wished to be. Pulling slightly in order to back away Kagome let go of his white fur. His amber eyes stared straight into her beautiful blue orbs with a kind of sadness, hidden affection and that's when she saw it. That flicker, the desire and absolute pain she had seen in Inuyasha's so many times that Kikyo had left him and now died fully. He, dare she say, loved her. "Sesshoumaru don't go."

He was backing away again and so she came toward him. "Please Sesshoumaru, please don't go." Her voice was rasped with absolute depression. "Please don't leave me." She whispered between a sob. She was shaking so hard, felt like her entire body was to break. "You can't go, not when I finally found you again." Her hand was out stretched toward him and he seen the hope in her eyes.

Yet he couldn't and so simply disappeared with his demon speed leaving a momentarily stunned girl in his wake. But that wouldn't last and all of her comrades were not surprised in the least when she broke. All held compassion and sadness within their eyes for the young woman. She cried so hard that she couldn't breathe. It was like she was suffocating on her own air. Sango ran over to the miko, Shippo on her shoulder. "Kagome-chan I'm sorry and I know you will miss him but you have to help Inuyasha he could die." Shippo shook without many noticing.

The young woman nodded tying to calm while Shippo held her and shed tears for her. "It was all stupid Inuyasha's fault!"

"Why do you say that Shippo?" Sango couldn't believe her ears, he was taking the Taiyoukai's side over Inuyasha's.

"Cause he made Kagome cry! Sesshoumaru just wanted to let her sleep!" Sango watched the kit's reaction. Maybe Shippo was coming to respect the demon more than their hanyou friend.

"No he was just trying to protect me." The kit shook his head but Kagome didn't argue any longer she had to help her friend. Friend, a small chuckle echoed in her head, since when had it become friend? She had loved Inuyasha with a fiery passion at one point and he always took up her thoughts but now… Even before Sesshoumaru died, or so they thought, he had started to overcome her thoughts. So it was now an attraction she held for both. She knew she was attracted to the demon but didn't love him. Inuyasha she had loved but when Sesshoumaru came into the picture as a-a she didn't know what to call it; male lover possibility her hanyou friend dropped in the love area and became just another guy.

Isn't that terrible of her? Hadn't she claimed that she loved the boy over and over, but maybe that was it. He was just a boy nothing more and when she was a girl she thought it was enough. Btu along the lines she became a woman and realized it wasn't enough anymore so that's when Sesshoumaru became something more, something fatally attractive in every aspect.

Thinking of Sesshoumaru caused silent tears to slide down her face just a little faster than previously. This hurt so much and she couldn't understand why. At least Rin was still at Keade's village. Her blue eyes opened widely. "The village…" Sesshoumaru would return there in order to take Rin with him. But would she leave Inuyasha so injured, could she?

"_What do I do…?"

* * *

_

Was it good? I hope so.


	13. To Return

Okay I know you all must hate me after the cliffy so I'll apologize now. Sorry but I had to do it. Lol.

At any rate I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I love writing it. I'm sorry it took me though...

* * *

The night seemed so much colder with out her against his fur and when accompanied by these strange memories of love and hate before love, his head spun uncomfortably. Had he made the correct decision when he had run from his heart..? Maybe, but then again maybe he hadn't. Sesshoumaru knew he didn't feel quite right with out her beside him, speaking and smiling as he normally seen her do. Yet this had to be for her best interest and his.

Feeling a small movement against him the demon looked to find Rin coming closer to his body in her sleep. She had been depressed that Kagome did not accompany them which irked him all the more for it was his decision. So it was his own damn fault that she was depressed. Giving a heavy sigh the demon lord lifted himself from his spot and picked the child up with his fangs. He would return her to Kagome for a time since she missed the miko so much.

**With the Group**

Kagome hadn't been able to sleep since Sesshoumaru had left three days ago. She was concerned about his wound from Tetsuiga but remained with Inuyasha because of the state he was in. She still wasn't entirely sure if that had been the correct decision…. Not to follow Sesshoumaru may have meant the end of their friend ship right? But then again maybe not, she may simply not see him other for a while. Either way she wanted neither to occur.

Looking up toward the moon she sighed. It had to be about three in the morning, but still sleep would not come to her. She felt so tired that it was almost unbearable and yet still her mind refused to rest. It continuously worked over and over again thinking of Inuyasha's condition, at times the modern era, Naraku but mainly it thought of Sesshoumaru. Closing her eyes she could almost see him standing there before her waiting for some sort of conversation to fly from her mouth or for her to fall asleep. Like he always had, as he had always waited and waited with patience of iron.

Opening her eyes again she looked to the stars rather than just the moon and sighed. Her blue eyes reflected the dazzling lights so far above in a beautiful manner. Sesshoumaru had arrived moments ago and upon finding her awake he would not enter their camp site. She seemed in deep thought and looked depressed. It was apparent that she missed him; he had known she would. But the miko seemed to not have slept for days which worried him… He knew this was also do too thoughts of himself as well. Of course the hanyou was a factor but the look in her dazed eyes spoke who she thought mainly of.

Looking about the small area that they had taken up Kagome stood and stretched lightly after yawning. She moved to her pack and picked it up, leaving the first aid kit on the ground with a small note she had written attached. Scanning the area once more she disappeared into the tree line opposite of Sesshoumaru. Stepping out of the woodland he sat Rin near Kilala who had awoken just after Kagome left. She knew by his eyes he would follow Kagome and so simply tugged Rin closer as the Inu youkai took off in her direction.

Kagome's scent was quite easy to follow; it gave life to the area she roamed through. A beam of moonlight shown down over his back and upon the ground through little patches of leafless area's on branches of trees. His eyes glowed slightly in the darkness when he managed to step in the shadows and yet they seemed just as bright under the moons touch. His large paws made no sound surprisingly, which caught many hares off guard. The scent of water came from ahead and with it so did Kagome.

Bending down the miko pulled out a small bottle and filled it up with water. She looked quite lovely with the water reflecting from the moon against her features. Sesshoumaru scoffed at the thought. She was always lovely.

"Okay now that that's done I need to head home." Taking a glance towards camp she smiled sadly before taking off in the direction of the dry well. Sesshoumaru followed along quietly, his predatory eyes keeping track of her every movement. She seemed depressed and quite weary; looking too and fro as she did. Her eyes held remorse and every once and a while her lips would quiver in an almost crying manner. "Sesshoumaru…"

His ears perked up; she was thinking of him. Worrying for him… Kagome seemed desperate for his presence in that moment, so extremely needy. Shaking lightly the miko continued moving trying as hard as possible to just get home. She'd break down there if need be but not here, not in this wilder land with God knows what watching her every move. Remembering suddenly that Sesshoumaru was a demon who could mask his aura brought even more despair; she knew if he was watching he still wouldn't come to her. Not even if she begged.

Then again he probably wasn't. He was more than likely with Rin right now nursing his injury. Tears threatened to fall. Why'd he do that? Attacking Inuyasha over something so meager as her sleep was just wrong. Now the two men she felt her heart battling over were each injured… And the one she feared that would win her love was not being taken care of by her hands. What if he really died this time? What if she never saw him again?

The tears that had been threatening to fall then did so. "Kami-sama… Please protect Sesshoumaru; help him heal. I know I'm just a worthless human but-but he means so much to me. Please just take care of him." She had been on her hands and knees; face almost touching the ground with her eyes shut tightly.

The demon lord felt a sudden pull as if Kami tried to push him toward the girl suddenly after her praying. It worked. He would come to her, he had too. Stepping softly over the slopes of grass after leaving the shade of those dark luminous trees he stopped slightly behind her. Bringing his snout down Sesshoumaru lightly touched her side. The miko jumped and turned in a flash, fear dancing through her eyes.

Her breathing slowed as recognition seeped in. Kagome's blue eyes took in the sight of his body bathed in moonlight, the tears began slow. Bringing her feminine hands upward she ran her fingers over his snout as if to assure her self he was there. The tears began falling faster now even though they had almost stopped. Relief had caused them to return, he knew that much but still he did not wish to see the woman who had stolen his heart in such pain.

In a flash the miko embraced him her sobs becoming louder and her hold tighter. She wouldn't let him go ever again, never. Sesshoumaru honestly didn't quite know what to do with himself then… Should he take her to the well and never surface again or should he remain by her side once she returned from the future? What should he do..?

His heart told him to stay with her; protect her. His mind said not to bother with the mortal and his soul agreed with his heart. Sesshoumaru then proceeded to feel confused. So he went with the two. Nuzzling her side in order to grasp her attention Sesshoumaru moved slightly. Kagome looked up into his eyes with a question in mind. But before she knew what was happening she was on his back heading toward the well.

He was taking her home… Would he leave her again? Tears stung her eyes and so Kagome found herself holding to him tighter. For dear life almost, and she knew he noticed for his body tensed. The speed, like a torrent of fierce wind, slowed dramatically. If she hadn't been holding on to his fur so tightly she would have fallen to the ground. His foot falls were so soft now, so quiet compared to before.

The dread of never again being with him slowly began to disappear, replaced by curiosity. Why would he start to stop? "Sesshoumaru…?" Dear God how could her voice sound so awful!? It was cracked and kind of congested. He made no sound and was now standing atop a cliff, over looking Keade's village. It looked so peaceful at night. There were small fires from inside the huts all around where so many families were resting. Yet this picturesque scene did not warm Kagome's soul any. She only became more nervous as he stood so silently, not even looking at her. "What is it Sesshoumaru?"

She felt his rib cage expand between her legs and slowly return to their normal place. He must've sighed or something. Maybe he had yawned, she couldn't tell. Come to think of it she was pretty tired too. It was getting harder to focus on what was around her and this on coming darkness, from the back of her mind; she just wanted to lay in it.

Sesshoumaru jumped at the feeling of her body sliding to the left. He opened his mouth to grip on to something in order to keep Kagome from cracking her skull. He found her shirt between his fangs. She still fell to the grass below but it wasn't nearly as hard as it would have been had he not caught her. Narrowing his eyes Sesshoumaru glanced over her features and found that Kagome looked exhausted to the brink of breaking. Why is it she was always so foolish?

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hadn't forgotten its just life's been awful for my family and I right now. But I hope I can update more soon! 


	14. She does love

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. Once again I don't mean to take forever. Well I hope you've forgiven me and I also hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sango opened her eyes after having a dream, or really a nightmare, of Kohaku. It started out as something blissful and worth remembering but quickly turned into a hideous moment that she wished to forget. It over shadowed that which had been so wonderful with its dark cloud. When her brother, family and friends had all be alive and well "_Why is life always like this; so dark, so cruel?_"

Sitting upward she looked to the sky momentarily, drinking in its beauty in order to appease her warring mind and thunderous blood. All fear she had, and most of the sorrow ebbed away and in its place a serine calm overtook the blackness inside of her heart. But that was only until she looked to find that her friend who had watched over Inuyasha so carefully these past days and nights was no where in sight.

Standing up in alarm Sango made her way to Miroku and noticed Rin laying against Kilala. A clear sign that Sesshoumaru had been here. This slowed her fast pace. Maybe he had taken her somewhere, but if he had wouldn't Kagome have made some sort of ruckus? She would have been happy to see him. That was Kagome's way after all. If she was happy you would know about it, and rather quickly too. So had he followed her after she left? Even if that were the case she felt the need to find them both for some unexplainable reason. Instincts were driving her and ever since the day she lost her entire village she was determined to follow them.

"Miroku, please wake up?" The demon slayer whispered lightly, concern lacing her voice as she touched his shoulder with a touch of a feather. Surprisingly his eyes darted open and he sat up quickly.

"What is it Sango?"

"It's Kagome, she isn't here. Rin is so I think Sesshoumaru must have followed her to where ever it is she went off to."

"Alright, do you suppose we look for them?" At her nod the monk stood quickly. Shippo hadn't roused for their voices were low and Kilala simply watched their rushed movements. Both Inuyasha and Rin were too exhausted to wake.

Sango wanted to make sure Inuyasha's wounds weren't bleeding too terribly before they left and so bent by his side. As she reached for the medical supplies her brown eyes caught sight of the letter Kagome had left them. Lifting it she silently read the small but, though not known yet, crucial passage.

_Sorry Guys,_

_I really hadn't wanted to do this, ever, but I noticed a reoccurring incident. Every time someone gets hurt it's all because of me and there's nothing I can do to change what's happened, which sometimes proves to be fatal. I feel so horrible. I hate my self for it. IF only Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could hate me, then I'd feel so much better even though I don't want them to. But I'm getting away from the point. I'm sorry but I have to go home and stay. The jewel shards are in the first aid kit, take care of them. I'm sorry, really I am._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome_

Sango jumped up and ran to the monk. She didn't say anything only shoved the letter in his hand and took off toward the forest, holding his other. "Sango wait! My staff and Kilala, we have to get them!"

"Read it, there's no time!" And the two ran toward Keade's village, in the direction of the well, fear tightening their chests. Only time would tell if they'd catch her, only time would tell.

Sesshoumaru had lain his head over Kagome's small body in order to not only protect her easier but to also keep most of the heat trapped around her. Every once in a while she would take a deeper breath but other than that she was too tired to move. Which was of course understandable, she had been up for nights on end; even if he hadn't been there, he knew her to well.

The stars twinkled brightly above and the moon lay before him so that he needn't tilt his head upward to see watch its slow movement. It was so quiet and peaceful that it gave him chills. There were no crickets, no nocturnal animals and it had all grown to this nothingness only brief moments ago. This was the silence that one had to keep on guard with, but not to the point of allowing your enemy to know you were watching, waiting. Lifting his head at the sound of a body moving against the wind that blew Sesshoumaru picked Kagome from the ground and leapt into the air.

The sound of demonic power thrusting against the earth, destroying it echoed throughout the night. Sango knew in her heart that the sound was directed toward Kagome and that her friend was in danger. Miroku winced as the grip on his hand grew far tighter than before.

"Sesshoumaru, you actually do run away don't you?" Kagura laughed behind her fan in a manner that was most displeasing. But whenever was the woman pleasing in the least? Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to snarl and settled for glaring at her over the short distance they stood apart. "Or are you simply a lap dog for Kagome?"

"_I am a lap dog for no one._" He was keeping her close, guarding her because he loved her not for being a pet. Yes he knew it now and somewhere deep inside of himself he supposed he always knew. It was time to wait and see who she would choose, which he could do; but not for very long for he desired her company terribly. This, besides Rin's, relationship was the only he cared to last.

"Naraku said to rile you up again but that isn't any fun. You currently have the girl within your possession, whom I am not allowed to kill until the final battle. I suppose then that I'll simply kill you and bring her to Naraku upon my return so that he can have his fun with her in which ever way he pleases." Bringing her fan downward in a strike she sent a ferocious wind billowing toward the pair. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and twisted in order to run into the forest but not without a mighty growl, daring her to try and take Kagome away from him.

Kagura laughed lightly before following him above the tree line. The demon lord concentrated on simply getting Kagome to the well. If she was there, she could go home and be safe. The jostling roused her on the journey though and therefore her beautiful eyes opened to a blur of green and brown. "Wha..?" A wind blade landed about an inch from her body causing her to tense.

But Sesshoumaru was protecting her so she would be fine. At least she hoped she would be fine. The clearing came into view and with it the monk and demon slayer. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru!" Sango threw her boomerang toward Kagura but the wind witch simply thwarted the attack. Sesshoumaru sat her down at the wells side and pushed her lightly, telling her to go. He was worried for her safety.

But she didn't want to leave because she would miss him and the jewel shards. If she fell down the well now she wouldn't be able to come back. "I don't want to go Sesshoumaru, I left my…" What she said was carried off into the wind by the mighty sweep Kagura gave. Sesshoumaru tossed her from the way but remained before the well. It was her ticket from this Hell and he had to preserve it.

What the demon hadn't thought about was how the miko would react. As the blades finished tearing through his fur and skin Sesshoumaru turned to the woman. Those blue eyes were wide in terror, her body convulsed and she didn't seem to breathe. Sango had dropped by her side and took a glance at the demon lord, standing in his own blood. She then looked away. Miroku had unleashed his wind tunnel, therefore Kagura fled. But she would return, the demon slayer knew she would.

Sesshoumaru could be so foolish. What had he been thinking? There again if the demon lord hadn't taken the initiative to step before the attack Kagome would never get home. Sango felt for Kagome though, she could empathize with the young woman easily because she too had someone step into harms way for her many times. Stealing a glance at Miroku, who was staring at her, she made a small smile. Tears stung her eyes from a memory of a time they both stood in Mt. Hakkurei battling demons off. Miroku could have died and he would have with out regret, for her. She would never forget what he had done. And after ward… not to long actually, they each decided they would get married.

Pulling away from the demon slayer Kagome ran the six feet to Sesshoumaru only to fall the last at his side. "Why!? You could have died Sesshoumaru! You… I can't loose you! I can't or it would kill me!" Sango had stood and felt sadness for the girl before her and Miroku who had placed a hand on his fiancé's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his bloodied face across her stomach and chest. She blushed a little before all out crying with his body against her. She knew now who she loved. She knew who she would choose.

It was as she had feared. She would love Sesshoumaru.

In a way she had known all along but what had done it was the coldness that lie low in her belly as he was struck by Kagura's wind blades. Time had slowed to unbelievable proportions. Seconds ticked by like minutes as she watched him helplessly stuck. And when he hadn't moved for a moment, when she thought he was dead, Kagome felt that she too had died and there was nothing left to live for. She hadn't even thought of Inuyasha.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I can't… I can't live on knowing you were gone." Sesshoumaru was almost sleeping now for the blood loss was immense. "_Here I go._" The miko took a shaky breath. "I love you Sesshoumaru, stay with me please!"

Silence, only a small sweep of wind against the battered bodies of a miko and a demon, Miroku and Sango's shocked faces and plummeting into the depths of the well.

The demon lord shook slightly in her grasp. Kagome held onto him far more tightly than before and hid her face in his fur. Had she said what he had thought? By glancing at Miroku and Sango he supposed so for the disbelief in their faces was proof enough. "_No I don't suppose I will leave you, Kagome._" Resting his head over hers Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled. Oh how he adored this woman, even her odd tendencies.

* * *

Okay done. Woot. Now I need to do a couple of more chapters before I can say it's a completed fan fic.

I did a much more tranquil ending this time so I hope ya like.


	15. Hello

Hello every one at who reads "To See the Unnoticed When Blind" and "My Protector". I thought it best to tell you that "To See the Unnoticed When Blind" **is being updated** as you read this because, not only have I stumbled across some new found inspiration for it, my life's hectic scale has toned down quite a bit.

My father was in an accident, leaving us again with little to no funding so we've all had to pull together and figure out what day who would take over my father's route. So you topple **work** with **school** and the **story I am writing** that I _**will**_** publish** called "Guardians" and even a lot of family feuds and some friend/couple trouble… Inspiration for both of the previously mentioned stories kind of… disappeared.

But everything is SO much better now and I'm thankful; be expecting a chapter for "To See the Unnoticed When Blind" very soon… _maybe_ today.

But as for "My Protector**" I don't know when there will be an update.** I am… sort of furious with that story and how much better I should have written it… and I really don't know where to go next. _**Suggestions are greatly appreciated.**_

Thank you all of my readers who have been waiting for a sign of life from me, I am eternally grateful.

Sincerely,

tearsofacrescent (Andrea)


	16. Going Home Again

Thank you Kagfan5 for the recommendation on how I could continue this story. Hello again... don't kill me?

* * *

"Kagome…?" Sango called quietly. At the girls slow turn she then handed her the note. "Are you still… leaving…?"

"Oh Sango, no, no! I'm not leaving you guys anymore!" Kagome gripped Sango's hand tightly and gave a reassuring smile. The demon slayer smiled back, wanting to hug Kagome but knew her friend had her arms full.

"Well, now that that's settled," Miroku interjected. "Shall we return to our camp sight?"

"Miroku, I don't want to risk having Sesshoumaru…" The Inu youkai stood, wobbly for a moment, but he managed to reign himself in. Snorting in slight disgust at how weak she thought he was Sesshoumaru turned his head away. "…move." She watched him for a moment in silent awe. He was so resilient and also stubborn, just like when he wasn't spell bound as a dog.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to her again when she hadn't moved; wondering what was keeping her so still. Could he have gasped, he would have. Her eyes, they were large and held an innocent appeal. The stars danced within their blue depths and that blue, it was so dark it seemed black. Around where the stars were reflected was a glow bright as the afternoon sky before being swallowed by the darkness surrounding them. Her eyes were stunning to say the least and they held such awe, over him no less.

Each was lost in one another's gaze, too transfixed to care or notice anything else around them. Time seemed to slow and their breath grew steady, even and along the same rhythm as the others. Clouds came across Kagome's eyes and so Sesshoumaru blinked, just as the first drop of rain fell on her cheek. Kagome shut her eyes only to quickly open them again before it out right poured.

"Maybe we should go to Keade's village?" Sango offered while she lifted her boomerang bone over her, Miroku, Kagome and somewhat Sesshoumaru.

Kagome shook her head. "You two go, Sesshoumaru and I will go to my era after I get the jewel shards. I think he and I need a… break from Inuyasha for a little while…"

"Kagome, are you sure?" Sango questioned. "And what about Inuyasha's injuries?"

Miroku interjected. "I think it's just what they need; Inuyasha will be fine, we'll go find him as soon as the rain slows." He smiled at Kagome and pulled on Sango's sash, hinting to let the boomerang down from over their heads and follow his lead. "We'll just head to Keade's for now."

"Thank you Miroku, Sango." Kagome smiled happily.

Sesshoumaru, as soon as the two turned away grabbed Kagome gently within his mouth, placing her on his back. "Oh!" Kagome tensed in surprise and at his sudden grunt of pain asked. "Sesshoumaru, wouldn't you rather I walk?"

But, before she could dare to move, he was running, not as fast as earlier but still fast enough to make her head spin. Kagome hid in his fur as much as possible for protection from the rain, his speed making them feel like bees stinging.

In no time at all they were at the clearing, Inuyasha sleeping with fever. Kagome glanced uncomfortably at him, walking near for a moment. Could she really leave him out here like this…? And if she stayed though when he got better would he let her go alone with Sesshoumaru to her era and not bother them…? Probably not so this was the option she was left with if she wanted to get a break from the hanyou and explore her feelings for the demon lord.

So, decision made, Kagome reached quietly into the first aid kit and put the jewel shards safely away in her pocket. Her eyes found Sesshoumaru's and she smiled. Touching his snout she whispered against it, "I'm going to get some water in case Inuyasha wakes and needs it, stay here okay?"

He snorted, there was no way he'd leave her, and she didn't have her arrows so as she walked away he followed. "Sesshoumaru…?" He stared at her momentarily and when she stopped walked past her in the direction of the closest watering area. "Ugh!" She followed in frustration, glaring at his back side.

It was still dark, but the moon was no longer high in the sky, it would be day light soon. Yet for now, the wilderness was so much darker and a little creepier. Kagome was suddenly glad that Sesshoumaru decided to come with her. She would have been so freaked out right now with out him, but she always was when ever she was alone in these spookier places.

It was understandable though, she had grown up as a child in an world that was always lit, even at night it seemed as if it were day light out side in certain places. Darkness was something she only accompanied when going to sleep and that was in a walled room with only two expected entrances. A door and a window.

Her hand touched Sesshoumaru's fur, running along underneath it after a moment, as if becoming bolder. The muscles beneath were so thick and tone, and they jumped slightly at her touch. It was an interesting experience, one she approved of very much. He looked to Kagome for a moment, only to find her waiting for his eyes. She was so beautiful… too beautiful for a human body.

But her eyes, dancing with such merriment changed to uncertainty and sorrow. "Do you… love me too Sesshoumaru…?"

Amber orbs widened unbelievably, confusion written clearly. How could she wonder, after all he's done near her and allowed her to do to his person…? But he couldn't answer her like this, it was impossible and it made him so angry. So instead of speaking he did the next best thing by bringing his snout to her neckline and licking from the juncture to the ear.

Kagome gasped and shook a little in shock. Sesshoumaru pulled back to look her in the eye then as if to ask, "Does that answer your question" before nudging her face with his nose again. Her arms wrapped around him, face being engulfed in his fur underneath his head.

Kagome held him like that for a short amount of time and as she pulled back there was a dark blush on her face. Should she…? She wasn't sure but there was a consuming desire to do it. Kagome lifted upward on her toes, and though Sesshoumaru was in an animalistic form, she didn't find the idea disgusting. She put her lips to his mouth and left a gentle kiss. It wasn't grudgingly long but not awfully short either.

It felt strange to kiss a dog but it wasn't bad at all, because it was Sesshoumaru still. His hairs tickled her nose a little though, making her almost giggle. But when she pulled away she stared at the ground for a moment, twice as red as previously before looking into his eyes. She had missed the surprise and instead found the longing. "_I want to kiss you…but I can not as this._" Kagome gasped at hearing his thoughts. "_Ah, so it's working again…_" She nodded.

"It's okay," She began after receding from her stupor. "I'm sure we'll get to sometime." Holding onto his fur with a light grasp, they began walking again. It was silent between the two, but it was a comfortable quietness. It eased into their souls and made each happy.

Kagome finally heard the stream up ahead and readied her flask by unscrewing the top. She placed the cap in her pocket and stepped out into the dimming moonlight and slowly rising sun. Sesshoumaru watched her look around her in interest and happiness; she seemed to be feeling much better.

Kagome glanced behind her and too find Sesshoumaru gazing at her she flushed pink and quickly bent down to fill the container. That task didn't take long and as the demon lord approached Kagome placed the top on the bottle before setting it beside her. She took some of the water in her hands and sipped from it, the small draining pool in her hands glistened. Again she scooped more water but this time put some on her face before rubbing it.

Sesshoumaru swallowed momentarily, mouth a-gap after ward. She looked so beautiful with the water sparkling off of her skin like that. But before she had time to see his expression he quickly closed his mouth and bent to the waters edge, lapping at it. He had gotten quite thirsty after battling the wind witch. And the water was cool sliding down his throat so easily; refreshing, absolutely refreshing.

He honestly didn't know how long he sat there drinking but when he looked up Kagome was standing, waiting patiently for him to finish. Lifting his head to its normal height small droplets of water fell from his mouth. Kagome giggled. "You're ready, Sesshoumaru?"

When he walked away, Kagome took it as her hint to follow in his foot steps. The path that had led them to the watering area was now far easier to follow with the sun beginning to rise. Sure, it was cloudy, rain heading toward them, but Kagome was thankful that she could see at least a little.

Her hands found his fur again and Sesshoumaru suppressed a sigh of contentment and instead relaxed beneath her soft touch. He felt so good when she caressed him, amazingly well. A small dog like grin tugged at his lips as he momentarily used his snout to touch her shoulder. How he wished he could hold her instead, that would be comforting.

Stealing a glance at the women beside him, he still couldn't believe that she said she loved him. It was all so surreal and made so little sense. But, even if it made no sense, Sesshoumaru was glad that she loved him and that she wanted him to be hers.

"Wait here okay?" She whispered before she trotted out into the camp site and left the water bottle beside the first aid kit. She quickly scribbled a note to Sango and Miroku, explaining she and Sesshoumaru got water before they left the feudal era. She thanked them again and also said that if Inuyasha got any worse than he was after two days to drop a note in the well, more than likely if they did so it would reach her time since it was her paper she was leaving, made in her era.

Glancing around the small open area one last time Kagome jogged back to Sesshoumaru, almost stumbling along the way. She blushed slightly when he gave her that look saying "intelligent" sardonically. "So…" Sesshoumaru bent down. "Just what I was wondering." She managed to giggle, sliding onto his back.

Most of his wounds had healed surprisingly, and with sleep back at home, she was sure he'd be better in no time at all! Which made her incredibly happy; she didn't want him to be in pain any longer.

Sesshoumaru ran quickly through the thick underbrush, slowing only when a low branch neared that he couldn't veer from easily, so that Kagome wouldn't hit her head; hopefully. It'd be just her luck to suddenly bash her cranium. He was amazed that she hadn't so far. But then again… It would be best not to dwell on this, for it could become a reality no?

Kagome marveled at Sesshoumaru's muscular movement accompanying his long strides. And she couldn't help but notice because of how tightly she held onto his body. You couldn't hear him at all, even when saddled with her weight. It seemed as if he had neither foot falls nor any air entering or expelling from his powerful lungs. So amazing, truly. Demons could be absolutely astounding sometimes.

And the run, it didn't last long. Soon they were at the well that would take them both to her home. Kagome swung her leg over to meet up with her other and slid off of Sesshoumaru's back, blushing madly when her skirt managed to rise a little too far. Could he have grinned he would have, but instead settled for nipping at the flimsy article. She blushed further saying, "Sesshoumaru, you could tear it!" And then she swatted at him playfully.

He seemed to scoff sort of before transforming back into his more domesticated seeming form, not wanting to frighten Kagome's mother unnecessarily for that would upset Kagome. Sesshoumaru defiantly did not wish to have that happen. When he looked up he found her surprised, as if not expecting him to change so quickly or maybe at all. "Guess it's good you did that, you might not have fit in the well."

As she mentioned it, Sesshoumaru thought of that too. He was far to bulky for that damned thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miroku looked out from Keade's hut. He and Sango were alone for she had to tend to an ill child and deemed it best if the two stay where it was warm and dry. After a little fight against her words they eventually succumbed to an agreement, seeing that it would be best to stay. Should one of them fall ill their journey would never end!

His dark blue eyes returned to Sango's sleeping form. Even though she had said for him to wake her at first light the monk couldn't bear to do so, she slept so peacefully. And besides it was still drizzling quietly. They may as well wait a little longer. He certainly didn't mind, he rather liked watching her while she slept, for if he did so too often while she was awake she'd always turn away. She was so modest and he, Miroku thought with a grin, was so lecherous.

Moving back to the fire he put it out as quietly as he could. If the smell didn't wake Sango, he would in a few minutes. They would need to get back to Inuyasha, but just a little longer couldn't hurt, could it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome as she opened the door to the well house in order to enter the courtyard. A small smile tugged her lips as she saw her brother run off to school. Tomorrow she would go to the high school she attended, but not today. No, today was a day of rest and relaxation. A day of Sesshoumaru.

She turned and gave him a smile before walking out a little and waiting for him to walk by her so she could shut the door. He started across to the house and she trailed quietly behind him. It was such a nice day outside, but all she really wanted to right now was bath and then sleep. When she slept, she'd have her arms around Sesshoumaru hopefully, or was that being too demanding and self centered? Blushing she looked at him for a moment before bending down to his level to look him in the eye.

"If I… want to sleep with my arms around you…" Her blush got twice as darker with every word. "Would you let me?"

"_Silly girl, of course I would_." But she didn't hear his thoughts and so she grew nervous. At his nod, she let out a breath she had held. With that task accomplished, they each entered Kagome's home. A happy smile took over her features as she and he took to the stairs.

* * *

So... it was good? 


	17. Thoughts

Thank you for all of your kind reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to pull together some comic relief...

* * *

Kagome sighed as she opened the door to her room and almost immediately ran and jumped on her bed. She was so happy that she could sleep. It felt so good to finally be comfortable and not to be moving around nearly as much or sitting up. She felt Sesshoumaru jump up on the bed and lay behind her. Kagome giggled happily as she wrapped her arms around his large fluffy body.

Sesshoumaru eyed her strange antics for a moment before deciding to label them under "mildly psychotic with lack of sleep" then he laid his head over her own. Very soon he felt her relax and drift into slumber, her arms almost sliding off of his body. She was so exhausted and realizing part of that was his fault didn't make him feel any better about the situation.

He scanned her room for a second and then slowly closed his own eyes before also deciding to rest for now. It was much safer in this era, still dangerous, but nothing would creep up on the two without his knowing it and he was aware of that. So honestly it would be a good idea to sleep and who knows maybe Kagome would take him for a walk. Though he didn't like the whole leash and collar thing it would be nice to see her favorite places again, especially that fast food restaurant with the fries and the burgers!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly against the sun light. The sun was pretty well in the sky, it was nearing noon, if not there already. When did he ever sleep that late? He asked him self, trying to sit up. His wounds burned and ached. Since then he supposed. "Miroku, Inuyasha's awakened."

The half demon's ears twitched as he heard Sango call out to the monk. Rin and Shippo spoke to quickly for his fevered mind to understand. Wait! When did Rin show up here? She was supposed to be at the village right? "Inuyasha, how do you feel?" Sango asked after quietly telling the children to be careful around his injured body.

"Like I just got hit by a Totosai's hammer." He winced, trying to sit up again.

Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and lowered him back to the ground gently. "Inuyasha, lie down and rest. You need to gain your strength back." The hanyou glared at his blurry form, not enjoying this one bit. Inhaling through his nostrils the hanyou picked up a faint, faint scent of Kagome. It would be much stronger if she were near him… So she was missing, getting water or herbs maybe?

"Where's Kagome at?" Sango and Miroku looked to one another sadly… This would be hard to explain. Miroku took a deep breath.

"She's in her era Inuyasha… she'll be there until she's ready to return." Something cold settled in his stomach; why wasn't she with him though since she always worried so much over him…? He swallowed a little; a wave of dizziness hit him. This wasn't like Kagome…

"Why…?" Inuyasha managed to ask weakly. Sango watched her friend, as brash and cruel to Kagome as he could be… It was his way of showing he cared since it was so hard for him to do otherwise.

Miroku continued after a moment. "She needs rest Inuyasha."

"Why, is she hurt!?" The half breed leapt upward both afraid for her and angry at whatever would dare harm her. Naraku came into his mind.

"No, no Inuyasha." The monk settled him back to the ground. "She needs time away from this era."

Time away..?

What was the lecher hiding?

"Monk, you better get to the reason why she needs time away." Inuyasha shoved Miroku off of him, sitting up and glaring dangerously. "She's always here when I'm injured 'cause she feels so damn guilty if she don't help…" His tone suddenly quieted to a whisper as he flushed lightly "And besides…well… I told her how I feel so… it must be important if she left since she was happy…" He darkened further in embarrassment.

Sango closed her eyes tightly momentarily, why hadn't Kagome told her this? After another second she stood and walked away, she couldn't bear to see her friends face when he heard the news. And they were afraid if Kagome told him with Sesshoumaru near Inuyasha may attack him. So Miroku had decided they would do this. "Rin, Shippo; come with me."

"But Sango Inuyasha is…" Shippo began.

"Come with me now Shippo." Rin had already come to the demon slayer and held her hand. Shippo looked back at the hanyou and monk before following, not wanting to behold the demon slayers wrath if he refused to listen. Something bad was about to happen, he could feel it. The air was so thick… It was strangely hard to breathe and Inuyasha seemed a little nervous, maybe even afraid.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku continued once Sango walked away. How could he tell Inuyasha that Kagome had chosen Sesshoumaru…? It would kill him, especially after Kikyo died.

"She's dead ain't she…?" Inuyasha lowered his head, not looking at the monk. "Naraku got to her while I was unconscious and you just keep tellin' me she's gone home since you don't want me upset."

His hand tightened around the locket he always wore, ever since Kagome gave it to him. It had helped him defeat Kaguya. Her essence had given him strength to finish the battle and… so did her kiss, though they both agreed she hadn't kissed him. She kissed his demon, the blood thirsty side of him that he began to dislike. Kagome had told him it, this necklace, could make all your wishes come true, that it was better than the Shikon no Tama. He knew that was all bullshit, but he so desperately wished to it that she were with him right now. He could feel the burning in his nose, the wetness beginning in his eyes.

Miroku watched his friend in pain and would have rather said Kagome was dead than to say that she betrayed him like this… Yet what if she returned to this era and he seen her? He would want answers and then all his pain would begin again.

Miroku almost wished to be mad at Kagome. But you can not help who you love; that's why Miroku wasn't angry with her. He just wished Inuyasha had never admitted how he felt towards her and that Kagome had never accepted. But then again when Sesshoumaru was around before, it was so obvious what was happening between the two of them. Inuyasha hadn't ever admitted to seeing it, but he had to have.

When Sesshoumaru was supposedly dead, Kagome was a wreck for so long after that. Inuyasha healed her broken heart, mended her soul and so she moved on only to love Inuyasha again and never noticing that she loved Sesshoumaru in the first place helped this process. But now that Sesshoumaru returned she realized it too late. And he was sure that with a little more rest Kagome would soon come to hate herself for this. But, he hated telling the hanyou right now…

"No Inuyasha." He swallowed. "Kagome is not dead… She's in love with Sesshoumaru."

Something inside of him cracked. Inuyasha, he thought he should have known. His eyes closed, those tears stayed. Miroku saw Inuyasha fighting the pain, the anguish and grimaced. There was no way he could help the hanyou, but as a monk and a friend he wished to reach out to him.

"I need to be alone Miroku."

Inuyasha's voice was rough and dead.

Miroku briefly nodded and stood saying nothing. He glanced back once before walking in the direction that Sango had left in.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha muttered quietly. "You tried to warn me with those winds didn't you…?"

As if to answer his question a soft breeze filtered his hair. It smelt of her, jasmine in rain. It was a sad breeze, as if regretting not alerting him in a more solidified way. "I'm sorry for thinking you were angry with me…" He was in so much pain. "Kikyo, what am I supposed to do now…?"

The wind blew, but did not answer in any way that could help him. The half breed stood and gripped Tetsuiga. It hummed at his touch in sadness, trying to comfort its master. He pulled his haori from the ground and the under shirt with it, he'd put them on later. Right now he needed to move, to be somewhere else.

Kikyo was dead.

Kagome was fed up with him.

What was he to do…? If she returned she would need to be around the monk, demon slayer, fox and child… He couldn't be there, it would hurt them both.

His feet carried him through a patch of forest that smelt of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. And as sick as it made him feel, he couldn't walk away from it, he had to continue. His eyes stayed glued to the ground. He hadn't shed a single tear, but his soul; it felt like it was screaming. The sun slid lazily through the openings in the branches.

Coming to the waters edge in what seemed to be too soon and yet too short of time, Inuyasha dropped at its edge and stared as it would climb to the land and recede again. "Kagome…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, the sun had set. She slept all day, but that was alright since she felt so much better. Tomorrow she'd just stay up all day in order to get her sleeping pattern back in check.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her before stretching lightly. He felt stiff from lying in a single position for so long. But he also felt nice since he had lain with Kagome. Her eyes danced with merriment as she stared into his own. "Hey," She said, eyes narrowing in confusion. "When did you put these back on?" Kagome fingered the jaded beads. "_Had they disappeared when he became human…_?"

Sesshoumaru didn't quite understand what she meant; he'd always had the necklace she gave him on. So he ignored her question and instead stood up from the bed to reach the floor. His stomach growled, making Kagome giggle. "I'll get you some food after I bathe."

With that Kagome stood and reached into her closet, grabbing a pair of panties and some other clothes that she wore rarely. It would be nice to be out of her school out fit and into something that she really enjoyed to wear. Something that complimented her far more. She lifted a blue skirt and upon seeing it, remembering she wore it the first time Inuyasha entered her home, she put it back immediately. It was as if she had been burned. "_Don't think if him… Deal with it when you get back…_"

Sesshoumaru watched the unhappy look that flashed across her face, not sure if he wanted to guess what she was thinking about. Though he probably knew, it was more than likely Inuyasha…

Luckily though, her expression changed quickly when she found some other attire to inspect. Maybe she hadn't been thinking of Inuyasha after all… Just some how that skirt seemed to depress her… Humans could be strange, very strange. "Okay!" She announced loudly. "I'll go run the water and then decide."

Opening the door Kagome quickly jogged to the bathroom and turned on the water before plugging the tub and jogging back to her room. Sesshoumaru watched her leave and return, slightly impressed with her speed. She rubbed his right ear, earning a soft dog like purr. A look of surprise came over her features as she rubbed a little harder. His head moved upward as if enjoying this greatly.

Too soon for him, Kagome removed her hand. "It's okay; I'll rub you some more later." She winked at him, and if Sesshoumaru could have, he would have blushed or fallen over from shock. But he was a demon lord, and demon lords are composed. So instead his eyes widened a little, a twinkle coming to them.

"_Well if you scratch my back, I scratch yours._" Kagome laughed as she heard him in her mind. "_Or we could…_" He left that off and Kagome turned bright red after turning away. "…_go get fast food_." He continued quickly, he didn't want her to think he was perverse.

She giggled again, "Fast food sounds like it'll get you fat."

"_I_ _have a high metabolism, I promise._" She smiled at him, he saw an easy defeat.

"Well I don't…" She made a face; that thought must be upsetting.

"_I could eat your share too…_" He offered.

"Oh gee, thanks Sesshoumaru." She muttered, glaring at him momentarily. "Stop distracting me, I need to get my bath."

Hurrying out of the room with her cloths Kagome opened the bathroom door. She looked behind her and said, "You can't come you know…"

"_And why, prey tell, is that?_" Kagome flushed.

"I'd be naked…"

"_Yes and your point is?_"

Kagome nearly fell over. "You can't look at me naked… we're not to that level yet!"

"_You've undressed before me once. I don't see a problem with this love. Don't you truly want me to bathe with you?_"

Her heart pounded at the nick name, she almost forgot how to breathe. But at his nudge she was shook from her trance. "Hm… Nope!" She quickly slipped inside the bathroom door before he could nose his way in.

"_Damn woman and her morals_."

"I heard that Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called after turning off the water.

"_Oh well joy_."

Kagome giggled and saw his shadow lay down before the door. She undressed and slipped into the tub quickly, relaxing as soon as she settled into the water. "_Oh yes! This feels so good!_" She thought quietly.

"_It'd feel even better if I were in there with you._" He thought, smirking.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop it!" He almost snickered, imagining how red she must be and how wet... "I mean it Sesshoumaru!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miroku?" Sango came to stand quietly behind him, most of the day had gone now, and the sun would be setting soon. He turned to her. "Inuyasha will not be returning will he?"

"No." Miroku looked to the sky. "I don't believe he will."

"Why didn't Kagome tell us that they had showed each other such feelings?" Sango's voice wavered between confusion and anger.

"Sango, you must remember, Kagome was exhausted before she left. She honestly wanted to rest, I'm sure it hadn't crossed her mind because she was wrapped up in Sesshoumaru as well." His eyes slid back to her face. "Do not be angry with her, it can not be helped."

Sango nodded. "He asked me if Kagome was dead…" Miroku continued, not exactly wanting to keep anything of what happened from her.

"What did you tell him?" Her eyes widened slightly. She would have told him that Kagome was dead, but then again if the miko came back…

"I told him the truth." Sango nodded in agreement again.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sango looked at her hands; this was such a horrible predicament. If only things could remain simple, right?

"I am… unsure." He answered honestly, looking at the two children.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly.

"_Hn…?_" Came his tired remark. She'd been in there almost an hour.

"Can you…" She blushed. "Can you change into a human at will?"

Where was this going…? "_I'm sure I could try, why?_"

"Well um… have you ever heard of me talk about movies and stuff?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru sure does like that fast food doesn't he? I know, I know, I'm weird but hey he's never had it before so I had to make it seem like a rare delicacy. And what's this; Kagome offering to go on a date? 


End file.
